MutiePrison
by demonlrd66
Summary: The mansion is on lock-down. A mutant hunter stalks the grounds. The worst part is, he could be anyone. Can the X-men make it out alive? Or will a ghost from the past wipe out their future? FINISHED
1. Nothing to Hide

Hiya!! Demonlrd here with my latest story!

Summary: A new girl shows up at the X-Mansion. She doesn't believe in hiding her powers, but that's the way Xavier runs things. Her powers also have some pretty nasty side-effects. I'm not definite on genre, title, or pairings right now, just give me time to get the story rolling. The rating is a just-in-case kinda thing. Cause there will probably be swearing and violence and such.

I'm not gonna talk too much more I just gotta say something: I own none of the X-men. Nope. Not a one of 'em.

Please enjoy the story!!!

* * *

She stopped the bike in the middle of the long, winding driveway and looked around. Cutting the engine, she heard the second motorcycle pull up alongside her.

"Pretty ain't it?" he brother asked.

Without answering, she took the keys, put down the kickstand, and dismounted, adjusting the dark green military bag that hung on her back. After silently shaking out the stiffness in her legs, she began walking towards the towering mansion. Her brother quickly cut his own bike's engine, unlashed the bag from the seat, and followed her.

******

She stood on the front step while her brother knocked on the door. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home, in bed, reading fanfiction and talking to her friends about chem or lit or some other pointless subject. But her brother was making her be here. In the one place she never wanted to be.

The door swung open and her brother entered, greeted by a bald man in a fancy looking wheel-chair. She ignored them as they talked, most likely about her. Instead of listening, she looked through the open door at the front room. It didn't fit the ritzy feel of the large mansion. Instead, it seemed rather plain to her. Boring.

"You don't want to be here."

Suddenly pulled from her musings, she quickly spun to regard the man who had addressed her.

"Stay out of my head, old man," she growled. "Oh yeah, I know all about you, Professor Xavier. You and your prison."

"Leigh!" her brother snapped.

"No, Mikal, let her speak," Xavier said soothingly. "What do you mean by 'prison'? No one here is held against their will. All my students are free to do as they please."

"Except be themselves. This is a place where mutants are taught to hide their powers. To hide who they are."

"She doesn't believe in hiding her powers," Mikal explained. "That's why we've had to move so many times." He faced his sister. "And frankly I'm tired of it."

"Oh, I see. So I'm being sent to mutie-prison so _you_ can settle down," Leigh retorted.

"That's not-"

"No, I get it, I get it. I'll stay here and lie about what I am so you can have a normal life." She approached the professor, holding out her arms as if to be shackled. "Well, take me to my cell, warden."

"Be serious, Leigh," her brother moaned.

She looked at him with hard, green eyes full of resolve. "I _am_ serious, Mikal."

"Now, Leigh," the professor said, "I won't keep you here unless it's what you truly want."

"'You can't always get what you want'," she quoted, still watching her brother. After a pause she met the professor's eyes. "'But sometimes, you get what you need'."

Even without probing her mind, Charles Xavier could sense this girl's resolve. She knew the Institute was the only place for her to go, and she was determined to make the best of it; even if she wasn't happy about it. He smiled and nodded. Yes, she would make a good X-man, in time.

"Kitty, please take our newest student to one of the empty rooms."

Mikal jumped as a small brunette hurried past him to stand between Leigh and the professor. Where had she come from?

"Alright, like, follow me," the girl, Kitty, said before walking up the stairs and through a wall.

Mikal stared in shock, the professor laughed, and Leigh observed silently. Maybe they didn't always have to hide their powers...

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Please review so I know what you think!!!  
With great appreciation,  
~Demonlrd


	2. Panick Attack

Demonlrd here! What? Two chapters? In one day? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS??? (THIS IS SPARTA!!!)  
*ahem* I'm probably going to regret this later when when I writer's block but... since it's the beginning I see no need to with-hold chapters. ENJOY!

* * *

Her first night in the mansion Leigh tossed and turned. She was freezing. She was sweating. She couldn't breathe. She shoved away the blankets. She needed air. She stumbled twice walking the four feet to the window. She grabbed the handle and pushed; the window wouldn't open. She felt around, trying to unlock it; no use. She began to get panicky. She needed air. Falling to her knees and gasping like a fish-out-of-water, she began to crawl towards the door.

******

Logan slipped his motorcycle in the garage, noticing the two other bikes sitting in the driveway. On the alert, he entered the mansion and began silently stalking through the hallways. Near the girls' rooms, he found a figure crouched against the wall. With a barely audible "snikt", he unsheathed his claws and snuck up behind the figure.

"Whadda you doin' here, bub?" he snarled, pressing his claws against the figure's back.

"Go ahead…." a voice wheezed, "kill me…. make it stop…. make it stop….."

Logan faltered. That was a girl's voice. Re-sheathing his claws, he moved the figure so he could see its face. Two large, green eyes stared up at him through the dark, both wide with pain and panic.

"The window….. won't open…. air…. the window…. open…. air….." she gasped, each word seeming harder than the last.

In a strange burst of compassion, Logan scooped up the girl and swiftly carried her outside. She inhaled the night air gratefully and reached towards the ground. Gently, he laid her down in the grass. She sighed and let her eyes slip closed as her skin brushed the grass and her breathing became more regular.

Logan's eyes widened as he noticed something strange. The grass around the girl seemed to be _moving_. It was as if the grass was trying to touch her. He shook his head, he must be seeing things. Although….

She rubbed her hand across the grass and each blade she touched grew ever-so-slightly. Logan pushed back his surprise. Well, she _was_ at Xavier's, and that _would_ make her a mutant.

"I should have know this would happen," a voice said behind him.

He turned and saw a tall, blond man pushing Xavier's wheelchair across the grass.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Mikal Orloff. And that," he nodded at the girl asleep on the grass, "is my sister, Katerina." He sighed and shook his head. "I should have known this would happen. You see, she's prone to panic-attacks when she's not around plant-life. Starts feeling she can't breathe. Being indoors, she starts getting claustrophobic." He laughed dryly. "I suppose I should have mentioned this earlier, but, I didn't expect the mansion to be so… dead."

"Is there anything we can do to make her more comfortable?" Charles asked.

"I brought along her favorite miniature rose bush, that oughta help. I'll bring the rest of the plants from her room up in the truck, but that'll take a day or two."

"So what?" Logan growled. "We just leave her laying on the front lawn till you get back?"

"Unless you have a conservatory or an oxygen tank, yes," he replied tersely.

"Logan, would you mind staying here with our new student until she's better?" Xavier asked. "Once she's breathing regularly take her to the infirmary and get her an oxygen mask and a bed. Mikal will leave her plant in there, hopefully that will help her."

Logan nodded and watched as Mikal and the professor disappeared back inside the mansion. Then he looked down as something tugged at his pants leg.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked quietly. She held up her hand and in it was a tiny replica of the X-Mansion… made of grass. "Please excuse my brother," she whispered as she brushed her fingers over the grass building, "he's mean sometimes." She set the mini-mansion on the ground and Logan watched in surprise as the grass unwound itself and went back into the ground. "He's doesn't mean to be mean. He's just tired." She yawned. "I'm just tired." Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head resting against Logan's foot.

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story!! Please write a review!! Pretty please?  
Anticipating your feedback,  
~ Demonlrd


	3. MaryAnne

Demonlrd reporting in with another chapter of Mutie-Prison! (that title's kinda starting to grow on me...)  
_I know it's starting out kinda stupid but please, please, please, please, please give it a chance!!! I'm trying really hard and I'd really appreciate some feedback!!!  
_*ahem* Well, that was m y pleading moment, now on with the story! (P.S. I don't own anything someone else owns)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mary-Anne**

Leigh rolled over and slowly blinked open her eyes. Gasping, she sat up straight and looked around frantically. _Where am I?_ she thought, panicked. She was in a white room with no windows and only one door. Metal trays and tables sat around by the walls. She was sitting in a hospital bed. As her breathing accelerated she realized she was breathing cool, moist air. Her hand flew to her face and ripped the mask away from her mouth. A large, rough hand covered hers.

"It's ok, kid. You're alright."

She spun her head to stare at the man beside her. He wasn't tall, but he was big and rough looking. Her panicked mind slowly calmed as she stared at him.

_He looks familiar…_ Her bright eyes widened and she bowed her head ever so slightly. "Thank you."

The man pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair. "This is yours," he said gruffly, grabbing a tiny potted rose bush from the side table and handing it to her.

"Mary-Anne!" she cried happily, hugging the brown pot against her body. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The man smiled slightly. "Yeah well, your brother left it-"

The thin stems of the rose bush had begun moving. They all leaned towards Leigh's thin body. The orangy-yellow buds all bloomed, turning their open flowers towards her as if she were the sun. And indeed it did seem she were the sun. She smiled openly and her face seemed to glow with joy.

"Thank you so much, Mr.-" Leigh paused and looked at the man. She didn't even know his name.

"Logan," he finished, his voice a little softer. Something about this girl… "Just Logan. None of that 'mister' crap."

"Right. Thank you… Logan."

******

When she was able to convince Professor Xavier she was fine, Leigh was allowed to leave the infirmary. The first thing she did was run upstairs and put Mary-Anne on the windowsill in her room. As she turned to unpack her bag she paused and returned to the window. She grabbed the window and it slid easily open. It hadn't been locked.

_I must have just been to panicky to open it_, she decided, returning to her bag and beginning to unpack.

******

After about an hour, all her clothes were folded up in the drawers of the generic wood dresser, a few posters hung on the generic white walls, and Mary-Anne sat happily by the open window, soaking up the fresh air and sunlight. Leigh smiled as she heard and almost inaudible hum. The orangy-yellow rose bush was singing.

_Maybe this won't be so bad_, she decided.

The smell of food drifted into the room. Realizing it was almost supper time and she hadn't eaten since she'd left home the day before, she threw her empty bag on the bed and hurried downstairs, following the smell of food.

* * *

If you've read this far... **THANK YOU I LOVE YOU YOU'RE MY FAVORITE YOU GET A COOKIE!!!**  
That's right, free cookie!! _IF_ you review.  
Lovingly awaiting the reviews of you wonderful readers,  
~ Demonlrd


	4. The Wild Blue Yonder

Demonlrd here! I'm still trekkin along with this story (even though only 8 people have read the third chapter T.T) ((then again that might have something to do with the different time zones, haha))  
Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!! (and kudos to anyone to understands the title)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wild Blue Yonder **

The dining room was way too full for her taste. She snuck silently around the other students, grabbing food from the buffet and took a seat at the far end of the table, away from the others. She would have eaten in her room, but there was a crowd at the door and she didn't think she could get through. She frowned slightly when she heard a quiet "bamf" behind her. Turning, she saw a boy about her age with…

_Does he have _blue_ hair?!?!_

"Hi, mein name is Kurt Vagner. You must be new here," he said, sounding rather excited.

"Um, yeah." She extended a hand. "Leigh."

He shook her hand and then disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. She blinked in surprise and then turned around as he re-appeared in another puff of smoke across the table. Each had been accompanied by a soft "bamf" noise. She would have to remember that…

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" he asked.

"Not at all." She smiled, and he quickly smiled back. "I've been wondering something…"

"Vat?"

"I thought we weren't allowed to use our abilities."

"The professor doesn't want us using our powers in public," he said with his mouth full. "He's afraid we'll be exposed." He quickly stuffed more food into his mouth. "But we shtill oosh dem awound da manshin," he mumbled.

Leigh giggled despite herself. _Cute kid. _"But you _never_ use your abilities outside of the mansion?"

Kurt swallowed. "Not unless we have to. Sometimes there's just no other choice, ya know?"

She nodded silently. Yeah, she knew.

"But what's the big deal anyway?" he asked. "The professor is giving us a chance to be normal. Why question it?"

"Normal?" she growled. "We _are_ normal. This is the way we are. Hiding it _does not_ make us normal, it makes us cowards."

Leigh quickly stood, her chair falling to the floor behind her. She ignored it and quickly walked out of the room. In the hallway, she ignored everyone around her and walked straight to her room. Once she was next to the open window, brushing her fingers over Mary-Anne's velvety leaves, she could relax again.

She'd over-reacted. She did that a lot. It wasn't unusual for a mutant to want to be… 'normal'. Leigh gagged mentally. Just the word 'normal'… it burned like acid. She hated it. No one had the right to decide what was 'normal'. They were what they were, there was no changing that.

She growled and spun around at the almost inaudible "bamf" behind her. Mary-Anne's thorns stood straight up from her stems, straining to reach whatever had upset Leigh.

"Sorry." Kurt held up one hand in apology, keeping close to the door. "I just vanted to explain… well, show you I guess… that is… I mean." He waved his hands in front of his face. "Never mind. Just… look."

He touched a button on his watch and the air around him shimmered slightly. Leigh's eyes widened as she stared into Kurt's large yellow ones. He waved with a three-fingered hand covered in blue fur and then scratched his pointed, blue ears. Slowly, Leigh stood and crossed the room to very slowly reach out and touch the tip of Kurt's tail.

"So…" Kurt muttered. "Nice to meet you." He extended a three-fingered hand. "I am ze amazing Nightcrawler of ze X-men!" When Leigh continued to just stare, he withdrew his hand and blushed. "Yeah, I know. I'm horrifying." He tried to act scary and laughed, then scratched his head and stared at the ground.

"No."

He looked up. Leigh was so quiet he could barely hear her.

She put her hand under his chin. "You're beautiful." She lightly kissed his cheek and he turned a bright purple. "Now get out of my room."

"Uh…" Unable to think of a witty reply, Kurt simply 'ported out of the room.

Leigh shook her head and curled up in her bed. _Boys_, she sighed inwardly.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading!!!  
~ Demonlrd

(I've decided to stop begging for reviews, if you have something to say, you'll say it)


	5. A Couple of Rats

This is Demonlrd very upset with the site! It wouldn't let me log on for TWO DAYS *grr* Anyway!! I gots a review/question!! It makes me so happy!! *is happy* ANYWAY! In answer to your question Catherine... both. It'll all be explained later (kinda, maybe) I don't just throw in inconsistancies for no reason promise!!!

**ANYW****AY!!!!!** Here's a chapter. ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Couple of Rats**

_Will I never sleep through a night?_ Leigh thought as she looked at the time on her alarm clock: 3:26 A.M.

"Gah."

She rolled out of bed as her stomach started to growl. _Oh yeah_, she thought,_ I did kinda run out during dinner._

So she slipped silently out of her room and down the stairs to where she thought the kitchen should be. She ended up outside the game room, instead. As she continued on, she caught voices coming from the game room.

_Curiosity killed the cat_, she reminded herself. "Good thing I'm not a cat." She snuck to the doorframe and peeked in.

A girl from the mansion stood in the light coming in through the window. Leigh could make out white streaks in her hair. _Cool._

"What're ya doin' here, Remy?" she growled in her Southern drawl.

The other person, Remy, was hidden in the shadows between the windows. Leigh could only pin-point him using his voice. "I'm here ta see you, cheré. Can't Remy come to see his cheré?"

Leigh noted that they both had Southern accents. _Old friends?_ she guessed.

"I ain't your nothin'."

_Maybe not… _

"What're you _really_ doin' here?"

The male figure took a step towards the light. Leigh's eyes glowed. _Daaamn… I'll be his "cheré",_ she found herself thinking. Then she slightly shook her head to remove the thought. Not sleeping must be playing with her mind.

"Rogue, you hurt me," Remy said. The girl, Rogue, set her mouth in a stubborn frown. "Awright, I'm here ta join da X-men."

Rogue blinked a few times and then began laughing. "Dat's a good one, sugah. Now be serious."

"I am serious, cheré. Remy gonna be a good guy."

Rogue laughed more. "I'll believe dat when I see it."

"Prepare to believe, cheré," he said, completely serious. "And once I'm an X-man, you gun be my, cheré."

"Don't waste your time, Remy. You ain't nothin' but a womanizer." She turned and started walking towards the door. "I deserve bettah, sugah. And I'm gonna get it."

"Awright," he called after her. "But don't be too hurt when ya want Remy back an' he says no!"

Leigh pressed herself against the wall as Rogue walked past. Just when she thought she was safe, the other girl turned and glared at her.

"What you starin' at, huh?" she demanded.

"I- I like your hair," Leigh said. _IDIOT!!!!_

Rogue chuckled and then quickly became serious. Pointed a gloved finger at Leigh she growled, "You didn't see nothin', got it?"

Leigh nodded quickly. "Nothin', got it."

Rogue smirked and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Leigh hurried back to her room. She wasn't really hungry anymore. Besides, breakfast was only three hours away.

* * *

Now for random comments from me: I'm currently living in Italy and school is getting crazy so I might not have time to write much. However I am working on some songfics cause they're short and easy so please feel free to check them out!!!  
Ok, now that my pitch is over...  
Reviews? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Love it? Hate it? Hate ME? Lemme know!! Just press that magical little button right down and leave your message at the tone!!  
Realizing I should probably stop acting crazy,  
Demonlrd


	6. The Trouble With Schools

Demonlrd here with confetti and cookies!! Why you may ask? Because this story now has over 200 hits!! w00t!! *confetti-ness* And cookies for all of you!! WOO-HOO!!!!  
Now on with the chapter!!!  
(On a side note, I don't own anything but my stuff.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Trouble With Schools Is: They Always Try to Teach the Wrong Lessons** (kudos if you know what this is from)

Leigh sat silent and alone in the grass eating her sandwich. Her first day at Bayville High was half-over. _Thank goodness!_ She'd hated school back home, but this was almost too much. She'd been in all accelerated classes at her old school, so being in generic classes was like being in class with a bunch of 2-year-olds.

She looked up from her sandwich as she heard footsteps approaching through the grass. Kurt, looking completely 'normal' thanks to his watch (which she'd learned was actually called an 'image inducer'), crossed the grass and sat beside her.

"Why all alone?" he asked.

"I'm not alone," she replied. "Or are you just a figment of my imagination."

She accompanied 'figment of my imagination' with the appropriate wiggly-finger hand movement. Kurt fell on his back laughing and Leigh couldn't help but laugh along. When they'd regained their breath, Kurt sat up and looked at Leigh.

"So. How's your first day?"

"Ugh… it _sucks_. I've never been so bored in my _life_."

"Well, you won't be bored long. Danger room session after school," he explained.

"Danger room?"

"We get to use our powers."

"Yes!" Leigh pumped her fist in the air and a stalk of grass quickly grew up to about three feet. "Oops." She lowered her hand and the grass returned to its normal size. "Guess I was a little too enthusiastic," she laughed.

"Ja, just be careful Scott doesn't find out."

"Scott?"

As if on cue, a senior wearing red-sunglasses came walking briskly towards them. "I saw that," he said, his voice full of authority.

"Aw, some on, Scott," Kurt pleaded, "it's her first day!"

"We can't afford any slip-ups right now. Especially since we don't know what the Brotherhood is planning."

"Brotherhood?" Leigh looked at Kurt.

"Bad mutants."

"They've tried to expose us on numerous occasions," Scott explained. "We need to keep our powers a secret. It's-"

Leigh jumped up, holding her anger and power to keep the grass around from going after Scott. She could feel the desire to fight him building up around her as each blade of grass tried to make itself into a razor-sharp edge. Focusing all her attention on holding back her anger, Leigh threw her lunch into a trash bin and stormed into the school.

******

When the bell rang, Leigh was already seated in her Chem class. She'd already spoken to the teacher in order to avoid having to explain herself in front of the class. She pulled out her notebook, ready to continue her sketch from Trig when something unexpected happened: Rogue, the girl from the night before, took the seat next to her.

"Hey."

The other girl turned her head slightly, but said nothing.

"What's up?"

Rogue glared at her. "Whadda you want?"

"Nothin'. Just sayin' 'hey'."

"Hey."

Rogue went back to staring into space and Leigh returned to her sketch. After a few moments a whisper broke her concentration.

"Dat supposed ta be Logan?" Leigh looked up, surprised the other girl had spoken to her. "Well?"

"Uh, yeah. Logan." She looked down at her paper and back up into Rogue's green eyes. "Is it really that bad?"

"Naw, it just don' look mean enough ta be Logan."

"Mean?"

"Dey don' call 'im 'Wolverine' fer nuthin', sugah."

The teacher slammed a book on the table between them. "Care to share ladies?"

Rogue opened her mouth to speak but Leigh answered faster. "She was just explaining what you've taught them so far, sir," she lied. "You must be an amazing teacher for your students to already have such a good grasp of chemical equilibrium." _Or maybe it's just cause I learned this as a freshman…_

"Oh." The teacher seemed taken aback for a minute. "Well, carry on. _Quietly_." He walked to the front of the class and resumed his lesson.

"Your not a bad liar fer someone who don' like hidin'," Rogue observed.

"Lying is a strange thing," Leigh explained. "It allows us to be who we are, without revealing our true selves."

"Ya know, you kinda talk like Beast."

"Who?"

"Later." The bell rang and they both exited the class, heading in opposite directions.

* * *

So yeah, that's my chapter. I'm honestly not the biggest fan of this one and I'm probably gonna edit it.... later.  
Still kinda hoping to get some reviews,  
~ Demonlrd


	7. That Girl is so Dangerous

This is Demonlrd beginning to get worried... The site TELLS me people are reading this, but... well I haven't gotten any reviews besides that question... Maybe I'm just wasting my time.  
But for those of you who happen to be here, enjoy the chapter!  
On a side note: I still don't own nothin but what I own

* * *

**Chapter 7: That Girl is so Dangerous **

The "Danger Room" turned out to be a lot more fun than Leigh had expected. It was also a lot more painful. Being in a room full of giant metal machines made her powers pretty much useless seeing as she worked with _plants_. But she managed to hold her own, working mainly as a distraction while the others took out the attacking robots.

That is, she _was_ holding her own, until she started to get out of breath. She hadn't even been running that long, but she began to feel a tightening in her chest. It was this place… it was so… dead. She needed something living… Something green… Something… something… something…

_Shit…_

She hit her knees and looked up, her panicked green eyes searching for something, anything to get her out of that dead place. Her green eyes found Kurt's yellow ones for a brief second before the blue, furry mutant disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kurt's arms wrapped around her and he 'ported them both out of the Danger Room as a giant saw crashed down where Leigh had been seconds before.

******

"Vat's wrong?" Kurt lightly shook the girl. Her eyes were closed, did that mean she was unconscious? Did she need CPR? Did Kurt even know how to _do_ CPR? What did 'CPR' stand for anyway? _Gah, not important!_ "Leigh, Leigh, are you alright?"

"Outside… please. I just need to be outside," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

"Ja, alright."

Kurt quickly pulled her against his chest and teleported them to the front lawn. He laid her on the grass and looked around frantically, not sure what to do.

"I'm alright," Leigh told him. "I'll be fine." She rolled onto her stomach and began picking at the grass as she regained her breath. "My power isn't like yours. I hate it sometimes. Cause I can't just use it whenever," she explained absentmindedly. "I need something living. Something green. To pour my power into. I need something living to draw my power from…" She picked a dead leaf off the ground. "Your power, it's inside you. It's a part of you. It's who you are. And you can call on it as you please. Me…" Her eyes fell closed and she took a deep breath. As she exhaled, the leaf shivered and turned from a crinkly brown to a smooth, vibrant green. She opened her eyes. "My power is part of the earth. While you can teleport as you please, my power is useless without a medium."

"But, what happened in the Danger Room… is that… normal?" Kurt asked, his yellow eyes locked on the newly-green leaf Leigh was absent-mindly spinning between her fingers.

"There you go using that word again… 'normal'… It's nothing new. For some reason when I'm away from my medium, it gets hard to breathe. I have nothing to pull power from. I get panicky." She sighed heavily. "It sucks, but I haven't been able to do anything about it."

"Maybe…" Kurt began, but when Leigh's bright green eyes flashed up to meet his, he stopped. She looked at him with such hope, as if she would trust in his idea. As if she would trust him to make it all go away. He couldn't disappoint her. He couldn't tell her his idea. Because if it didn't work… He would have let her down. And for some reason, he could bare to do that. "It's nothing."

"Please," she pleaded, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "What were you going to say?"

"Just… maybe, if you had a plant or something with you… you wouldn't get panicky…" He scratched the back of his head. "Haha, but it's a stupid idea."

She stared at him blankly for a moment. Why hadn't she thought of that? "That's a brilliant idea." Kurt's head shot up, what had she said? "I mean, it's perfect. I have something with me so I stay calm, and I have a way to use my power! That's brilliant!"

"What're you two doin out here?" a gruff voice called. "Yer supposed ta be in the Danger Room."

"Uh, sorry, Logan," Kurt stammered. "She needed some air and…"

Logan looked right past Kurt. "Have another panic attack, Katty?" Logan growled. Even though his voice was gruff, as always, Kurt thought it sounded softer, almost concerned. _Weird_.

"What did you call me?" Leigh asked.

"Katty. Katerina's a mouthful, ain't it?"

Kurt rose up on his toes as the grass around them began to sharpen and stand on edge. Logan seemed not to notice.

"I gave up that name years ago," Leigh said coldly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd never _ever_ use it again."

Logan blinked in shock. "Yer brother…"

Leigh growled. "I should've know." She rose and quickly walked over to Kurt, grabbing a handful of grass and muttering as she went, "that bastard, when I get my hands on him… Let's go, Kurt."

In a puff of dark smoke, the pair vanished leaving Logan alone on the lawn. The grass stayed in fine points around him.

"What's yer problem, bub?" he growled at the pointed grass.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Thanks for reading. Ya know what I want.  
~ Demonlrd


	8. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Demonlrd here with more celebratory confetti!! The story's broken 300 hits AND has 2 reviews. So without anymore to-do, here's the next chapter of the soon-to-be-renamed 'Mutie-Prison'- dedicated to Bloody Wynter for the wonderfully kind review.  
AVANTI!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

The second Danger Room session had gone much better. She'd been able to turn the blades of grass into quasi-daggers which she'd used to defend herself against the dangerous machines of the aptly named "Danger Room." After four consecutive sessions, she'd finally been allowed to change and go to her room.

"See you at dinner!" Kurt called as she turned down the hall towards the girls' rooms.

"Yep!"

Leigh opened the door to her room and dropped her bag full of new school books on the floor, staring in shock at what lay before her. _All _of her plants from home were in her room. She could barely see her furniture or the carpet through all the green leaves straining to reach her. When she'd opened the door, every plant in the room had opened its flowers and turned them towards her, each fighting the others for her attention.

Sighing, she put her books on a clean patch of her bed and set about organizing the plants. She made sure to pay attention to each one individually; plucking off the dead leaves, making sure the soil was moist, talking quietly to them, and gently clipping one flower from each to keep with her.

The ones that would not fit in her room, she placed elsewhere in the mansion. Near enough to people that they wouldn't feel lonely, but far enough away that no one would disturb them. One she'd paid extra attention to. A tiny tiger-lily sprouting. It wasn't yet big enough to compete with the others for sun, so she gently carried it downstairs, cradling it against her chest as if it were a baby. She walked to the back of the kitchen and set it on the windowsill, gently kissing its leaves.

"Figured you'd come down event'ally."

Leigh turned from the window and looked behind her. Logan was sitting at the counter with a plate of food. She'd missed dinner? How long had she spent knee deep in plants?

"Ya hungry, Katty?" he asked.

"**Don't** call me Katty," she replied, her voice and body tense.

"Why not, Katty? That is yer name ain't it? Katerina."

"That hasn't been my name in years, **James**."

"Scuse me?" Now Logan was looking tense.

"What's wrong, James? That **is** your name isn't it? James Howlett."

Logan sat, tense and rigid, his fists clenching and unclenching. "And how would you know that?"

Leigh forced herself to relax even though Logan was starting to scare her. As if nothing mattered, she sat next to him at the counter and began eating. "I heard you and the professor talking." She shrugged.

"I ain't used that name since… well since before you were born."

"I haven't used that name since… longer than I care to remember."

Logan stared off into space, his body suddenly relaxed. His eyes were vacant, as if his mind was somewhere far away. Leigh let herself fully relax. When she'd called him "James"… she understood what Rogue had meant about him. He was 'mean' exactly, but it was sure scary. She continued to eat while she waited for Logan to come back to himself.

"Sorry."

He'd said it so quietly she almost didn't hear it. It was as if he wasn't even talking to her. She turned to tell him not to worry about it and that's when she saw his eyes. They were still vacant, empty. He wasn't apologizing to her. He was apologizing for something that had happened years, decades, maybe even centuries ago. She'd heard Logan was old. That he couldn't die. But until that moment, she hadn't believed it. It seemed like some mutant urban-legend. Now, looking at his cold, empty eyes, she couldn't even begin to imagine the things, the horrors, he had seen.

She shivered in spite of herself.

"Sorry, kid…" he said quietly. "I was a long way away."

"S'alright." She put her plate in the sink and wondered if he could tell she wasn't talking about him not paying attention. She placed a hand on his shoulder before she left. _It's alright, _she told him silently._ Whatever you did, whatever you've seen, it's in the past. You aren't that person anymore. You're Logan. You're Wolverine. You're an X-man. All that matters is who you are now._ "Leave the past in the past," she whispered as she exited.

He whispered a reply, but she was already out of earshot.

* * *

I'm well aware that in the show Wolverine didn't know about his past and therefore wouldn't have been talking about it with the Professor, but I am the author and I have the amazing ability to change things. Mwahaha.  
Although at this point it seems wise to remind you that I only own what I own and everything I don't own is owned by Marvel or someone else I don't own.  
On a side note: I'm considering changing the title cause this story didn't go the way I originally thought it would. Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Press the magic little button labeled "review" and we'll get back to you in a timely manner.  
Grazie mille!  
~ Demonlrd


	9. Sometimes the Past Don't Stay Where

Ciao a tutti! Sono Demonlrd and this is chapter 9 of my story (currently named) Mutie-Prison! This chapter is dedicated to Nitegirl for adding it to her favorites and Bloody Wynter for adding it to her(?) alert list. Thank you guys so much!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

This chapter is also dedicated to the letter M. Because Marvel owns what I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sometimes the Past Don't Stay Where It's Put**

"Leave the past in the past."

Leigh's advice echoed in his head, the only thing he heard over the wind roaring in his ears. It was too dark to be driving as fast as he was along the winding mountain roads of upstate New York. He gave the bike more gas, smirking at the renewed roar of the engine. Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon, it would rain soon. Not that it matter, a motorcycle crash wasn't gonna kill him. Might hurt the bike though… he let up on the accelerator and let the odometer drop to a _slightly_ safer 100. He was getting tired of doing repairs…

Logan's nostrils flared as he caught the scent he had been hoping not to find. _Sabertooth._ He snarled and silently repeated what he had tried to tell Leigh the night before: _Sorry, kid, but sometimes the past don't stay where it's put._

He brought his black Harley to a screeching halt and quickly removed his helmet, trying to pin point the scent's trail. "No…" He spun the bike around and began racing back towards the Insitute, not even noticing when the odometer passed 150. His mind only had room for one thought: "Keep yer paws off my kids!"

******

Rogue. Was. Pissed. As unhappy as was just having Remy around, she _absolutely HATED_ him always following her around.

"Ah told ya, swamp rat, I ain't interested!"

"Remy comes all this way, _joins the X-men_, just be wit ya, chérie, and ya won't even talk ta 'im." He placed a hand over his heart. "Ya hurt Remy real bad, chérie."

"Yer gonna hurt a lot worse if ya don't leave meh alone!" She turned into the first room she reached and slammed the door in his face. Satisfied with herself, Rogue turned to see what room she was in.

"Like, what are you doing here?"

Kitty's room. _Oh great_. "Jus' needed ta get away from a **stupid swamp rat**." She raised her voice in case the 'swamp rat' in question happened to still be listening.

"Well, like, chill out, ok? Can't you tell it's just cause he likes you?" Kitty held her hands up in a sign of surrender as Rogue shot her a death glare. "I'm just saying. That guy is, like, totally into you."

"Well Ah'd prefer it if 'e were totatally _away_ from meh."

"But I thought you liked him?" Kitty moved over and motioned to Rogue, who took a seat next to her on the bed. "I mean, you, like, _kissed_ him."

"That was in da past," Rogue replied, staring blankly at the wall.

"And now it's in the mansion," Kitty retorted. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Rogue turned and met Kitty's eyes. "Ah dun know."

******

Logan left his bike by the side of the road and continued following the scent on foot. He stalked silently through the woods towards the mansion's fence. Sabertooth's scent was all around him. He unsheathed his claws with a quiet 'snikt'. He had failed in the past. He had lost people he loved because he hadn't been able to protect them.

This time, he wouldn't fail. He would protect them.

"Hello, Logan."

"Creed." Logan spun around, slicing his claws through the air in time to hit Sabertooth as he attacked.

* * *

Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it there....

Wait, what is this? An OC fic without the OC? What is the world coming to?!?!?! Well, this is my story and I'm gonna do it how I wanna do it. Got a problem with that? Press the magic review button and let me know!! (I will find a way to make you people review!!!)  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. I've got some home-made, authentic, Italian lasagna here for the first five people to review this chapter!!! Ready? Set? GO!!


	10. An Angel of the First Degree

Demonlrd reporting for duty in an uncharacteristically good mood! Why you ask? Because this is chapter 10 of my first published X-men story!!! W00T!! I thought I would've given up a long time ago. In celebration of this momentous occasion I give you all..... torte della nonna! (if ya don't know what it is, look it up, I ain't your Google) There's one for all of you, promise!! And I also give you... TWO CHAPTERS!! Wooo!!!  
And these chapters are dedicated to: anyone who reads this story. That's right, YOU! and YOU! and YOU!!  
I also give you... this update!!!! I don't own jack!!! or Candlejack!! But that's bes-

* * *

**Chapter 10: …An Angel of the First Degree**

Leigh laid silently in bed, listening to the soft rustling of tiny leaves. Her window was wide open and the plants (and Leigh) reveled in the cool breeze from the coming storm. Caressed and calmed by the wind, Leigh let her eyelids fall closed as she awaited sweet sleep.

Just as she started to drift off into a sweet dream, she heard a thud and quiet swearing. Her eyes flew open and she shot up in bed, staring at the dark figure in her room.

******

Kurt tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare. No. Not a nightmare. A memory.

_He was in a strange castle. Someone was experimenting on him. He was in his mother's arms. They were running through the dark. He was falling. He was being tossed and turned in the frozen river._

He sat up, gasping. He was in his room at the mansion. It was alright. Everything was alright. Then why couldn't he sleep? He'd been having the "nightmare" a lot lately. Maybe he'd have to talk to the professor about it.

Unable to fall back to sleep, and worried by the darkness surrounding his bed, Kurt slipped out the door and went for a walk.

******

Leigh quickly flipped on the light, revealing…

_An angel?_

Indeed, he looked just like the angels depicted in children's books. He stared at her with shocked blue eyes and his head was covered in soft, perfect blond hair, his ripped T-shirt revealed perfectly muscled arms. She let her eyes move to his most important feature, long white feathered wings… covered in blood. She gasped as she took in the true scene before her. A mutant. An injured mutant. His left wing was full of bloody gashes, his blood-stained clothes were torn, and his shocked eyes were dull with pain.

_Oh God…_

The angel groaned and stumbled forward, a shocked scream escaped Leigh's mouth as she jumped up to help him. She squeaked as she fell forward and landed in her arms… his blond head resting on her chest.

******

Kurt was wandering through the mansion's halls, lost in his own thoughts about Mystique and Rogue: his family. He was dragged back to reality when he heard a scream down the hall. Without thinking, he 'ported into the room. He blinked and took a reflexive stop backwards when he realized where he was. He was in the girls' wing. More specifically, he was in Leigh's room. And he wasn't alone. He turned bright red under fur and started apologizing.

Leigh was sitting on her bed in a tight black tank-top and Hellboy boxers with her arms around Warren's shoulders and his head on her chest. She looked up at Kurt in surprise as he tried to cover his eyes and apologize.

"Kurt!" She called over his mumblings. "This guy's hurt, can you help me get him to the infirmary?"

_'This guy'?_ "Ja, of course." He grabbed her and Warren. "Hold on."

They disappeared leaving nothing to show they had been there but black smoke and blood.

* * *

Demonlrd did a stupid thing and said Candlejack so she's not h

The person responsible for explaing Demonlrd's stupid thing has done a stupid thing. If you don't know what that stupid thing was, Google it, I'm not your search engine. Anyway, I'm here to finish this chapter. Thanks for reading, leave a review. Read the next chapter.

Thanks.


	11. The Awkward Turtle

Demonlrd here! That's right, I have escaped from the evil clutches of... nevermind. Part two of my 10th chapter celebration!! Woo!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Awkward Turtle**

Leigh gently extended the angel's left wing on the table and began picking the dirt and feathers away from his wounds. Kurt had helped her get him onto the table and then 'ported away to get Dr. McCoy, leaving her alone with a beautiful, unconscious angel.

_Mutant_, she reminded herself. _He's a mutant like the rest of us. Not an angel._

Though it was easy to think of him as one. He'd flown in her bedroom window in the middle of the night! _More like a perv than an angel_, she thought. But it didn't matter. She'd acknowledge he was attractive, she wouldn't be able to convince herself otherwise. Sighing, Leigh gave up on cleaning his wing, it was too hard to tell which feathers were actually attached, and got a moist rag to clean his other wounds. They'd laid him on his side so he could breathe and they wouldn't crush his wings. So she could reach the front and the back of him easily.

_This guy is perfect,_ she thought, removing what was left of his shirt. She was provided a view of the angel's perfectly defined chest and abs and his broad shoulders. Lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, to hold him in place, Leigh began wiping away the blood and dirt with the towel, taking complete advantage of the chance to touch him. She jumped about a foot in the air when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"That hurt…" the angel said, looking at her with his amazingly blue eyes.

How long had he been awake?

"S-sorry," she managed to stammer.

"S'ok." His eyes fell closed, heavy from the pain. "It still feels nice…"

"If- if we don't clean the wounds, they could get infected," Leigh explained, trying to justify her actions. _Why? It's not like he seems to care._

"Mhm…" he sighed.

Leigh resumed lightly brushing the warm, wet cloth over the angel's wounds. Then she realized, she didn't even know his real name. She was taking total advantage of the guy's injuries to rub her hands all over him and she didn't even know his name! _Get with it girl, you're a mutant, not a whore._

"Hey, can you hear me?" She lightly tapped his shoulder, not wanting to shake him for fear of hurting him.

"Mhm…"

"What's your name?"

"Angel…"

She laughed. _Of course._ "Your _real_ name."

"Warren." He inhaled sharply, hissing. "Please be careful."

Leigh realized she'd left her hand on one of his wounds. "Oh!" She pulled her hands back. "I'm sorry!"

His eyes opened and he stared at her again. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break into your room…"

Leigh's eyes went wide, then she laughed. "Please. Don't worry about it. If you hadn't…" She returned to cleaning his cuts, she didn't wanna think about it. It was too… "It's no big deal."

"Could I… could I have something?" He hissed again. "It hurts…"

Leigh looked around frantically. "I'm sorry… I don't really know… When Dr. McCoy gets here…" Speaking of which, where were the blue boys? Kurt should've just been able to 'port Beast down to the infirmary. What were they doing?

"Oh…" He winced as she brushed the towel over the large gash on his chest.

"You're lucky," Leigh commented, trying to keep the conversation moving. Who knew the next time she'd be alone with this beautiful angel? "None of these cuts is too deep. What happened to you anyway?"

"I… don't really remember. I didn't see," hiss, "it was dark. I just felt pain… It hurts… It was hard to fly… But you're soft…"

Leigh blinked, shocked. _What?_ At that moment, Leigh heard a 'bamf' and saw a puff of dark smoke across the table. There were the blue boys…

"You're really soft…" Warren sighed, putting his hand on her arm. _Of all the times for the pain to make him loopy, _Leigh growled inwardly.

Kurt and Dr. McCoy watched the scene wide eyed for a moment. Beast composed himself first, moving forward to examine Warren. He began asking all sorts of questions and Leigh was able to slip away from the angel's grasp and walk around the table to Kurt. The blue boy just stared at her wide-eyed. Unable to think of an explanation, Leigh did the first thing that came to mind, she put her hands on top of one another and made the 'awkward turtle' hand gesture. Kurt just stared at her.

"Vat are you doing?" he asked.

"Come on, this is totally an 'awkward turtle' moment." He continued to stare. "Don't tell me you don't know the awkward turtle." When he didn't reply she groaned and grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here."

(for those of you unfamiliar with the awkward turtle, go look it up, I ain't your Google)

* * *

Thanks so much for being here. You readers are the whole reason the 10th (and 11th) chapter exist! Even though you don't review, that little hit counter keeps going up and that means the world to me. Thank you so much!  
More soon, promise.  
~ Demonlrd  
P.S. Hit the review button, go on, I dare ya.


	12. Things Get Weirder

Demonlrd here in an EXCEPTIONALLY pleasant mood. ^.^ This chapter is dedicated to cleareyes25 for adding this to her(?) Fave AND Alert list AND reviewing and (once again) to Bloody Wynter for reviewing and ALSO to zombie1 for adding me to his(?) Author alert list. You all make me so happy!! Here is cake!! And a chapter!!  
ALSO!!! This story has over 450 hits!!! When did that happen?!?!?!?!  
On a less excited note: I still don't own anything I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Things Get Weird…….er**

Kurt and Leigh sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Neither of them could sleep after the night's activities. So they were waiting for news on Warren. They sat in awkward silence, both trying to figure out exactly what Kurt was thinking.

"So what all did you see down there?" she asked, wondering what all she'd have to justify.

Kurt paused. What had he seen? Leigh nursing a hurt Warren, Warren with his head on Leigh's… chest. He could still hear Warren's comment: "you're really soft…"

"Vat- vat happened?" he asked.

Leigh frowned. He was avoiding her question. "He flew in my room while I was trying to fall asleep. Scared the shit out of me." She laughed, but it was forced, there was no joy here. "I thought he was an angel. Then he passed out and I caught him. That's when you popped in… What were you doing anyway? Not that I'm complaining. If you hadn't shown up… I don't know what I would've done…"

"And downstairs?"

"While I was waiting for you I tried cleaning him up. His wing needed a professional, but fortunately his other wounds weren't that bad. He woke up a bit. He was really out of it. He hadn't lost much blood, but I think the pain messed with his head…"

"Or maybe he just likes you." Kurt blushed. Did he really say that out loud? Leigh stared at him wide-eyed. What did he just say? "I know I do." He looked up at her with bright yellow eyes. "I can't really explain it," he continued. "Since the first time I saw you… It's like you're the sun… calling me to you… filling me with warmth."

Kurt moved forward and crawled across the table as he spoke. Leigh kept moving back until she had no where else to go. If she pulled back more, she'd fall out of her chair. Kurt stopped his advance when his face was only inches from hers. What he seriously going to do what she was afraid he was going to do? As she was preparing herself to fall to the kitchen floor, there was a crash in the other room.

"Stay here," Kurt whispered before 'porting away.

Leigh collapsed forward on the table and let out the breath she'd been holding. What the hell was going on? Yeah guys had always been a little weird around her, they were guys!, but this was ridiculous! First Warren, now Kurt. What next?

CRASH! THUD!

Leigh screamed and jumped up as Kurt came flying through the door to land in a heap on the kitchen table.

"Kurt?" She took a tentative step forward and jumped back as a hulking, feral-looking man with unkept hair and… were those claws? Did he have claws??? He entered the kitchen after Kurt and, noticing Leigh, began to advance on her. Terrified, Leigh backed up until she ran into the counter. Nowhere else to run. Her breath came in short, panicked gasps. She called out to the sproutling, trying to call its power, but it didn't help. This wasn't a panic attack, this was fear. Pure, uncontrollable terror. She was trapped, and he was getting closer, his long yellow claws reaching for her.

She tried to close her eyes, to look away, but she was frozen in fear. She was deer, he was the Mac truck with its high beams on. She had to watch as he came ever closer… and suddenly stopped. He froze about a foot in front of her and began sniffing the air. Then he didn't something even weirder. His eyes half-closed, he leaned forward, placing his cheek against her hair, sniffing her.

_What the fuck?_

Confusion pushed some of the panic away and Leigh was able to think again. She reached behind her and felt around on the counter for some way out. Aha! Her hand brushed against the handle of a knife. Grabbing the handle and hoping it was sharp, Leigh swung the knife around, slashing the feral man's face. He stumbled backwards, howling in pain. Fortunately, his howls brought Logan into the kitchen. Seeing him, the other man quickly ran out.

"Not bad, kid," Logan said, placing a rough hand on her head.

"Vat did you do?" Kurt asked, getting off the table. "It was like he was in a trance…"

"You were awake?" Kurt nodded. "Then why the Hell didn't you help me?!?!? I thought he… I was terrified… he was gonna… but he…" she paused to breathe. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!"

* * *

Haha, that's the first time I've ended one like that... (I think . my memory sucks) Anyway! I'm sorry if you feel these chapters are short, I like cutting up what I write into small chapters so I have more to post. I hope I make up for it by posting quickly. (I try to get at least one chapter up a day...)  
If you wanna make me a very happy author, the magic review button is still right down there waiting to be pressed....  
With lotsa love to my wonderful readers,  
~ Demonlrd


	13. I've Got Sunshine, on a Cloudy Day

Demonlrd here with yet another chapter of Mutie-Prison! (and that is the title I'm sticking with, you'll see why in next chapter) This is actually great timing for this chapter cause we've been having shit weather. Nothin but rain and clouds. =P I want sunshine....  
Side note: I don't own anything unless I own it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I've Got Sunshine on a Cloudy Day**

"It is very strange…" Professor Charles Xavier sat in his office. On the desk before him sat page after page of medical test results. Dr. Henry McCoy had just finished three hours of testing on Katarina Anastasia Orloff, more commonly known as 'Leigh'.

"It is quite the unusual phenomenon," Dr. McCoy agreed. "But when dealing with any mutation, especially one this advanced, it is almost impossible to anticipate the exact effects of the X-gene."

"How 'bout speakin' English there, Hank." The man known as Logan leaned against the wall next to the professor's desk. He'd become quite attached to their newest team member and was just as curious as everyone else about what was going on.

"It's impossible to know what a person's mutation will," Professor Xavier explained, "until the mutation becomes active."

"But she's already _got_ an active mutation."

"We are well aware of that, Logan. But it seems she has a new one as well."

"Or an old mutation that has, until now, been too faint to detect. I'd like to run some more tests…"

"She ain't a lab rat, Hank. She's a scared little kid tryin' ta figure out why her powers are changin'."

"Yes, but with some more tests it would be possible to determine…"

"No, Henry," Professor Xavier interjected. "Logan is right. We have figured out what's happened to her, that is enough." In response to Dr. McCoy's dejected face he added: "for now."

"But ya know, Chuck, I still don't think this makes any sense."

"Think, Logan. I think even you have felt a pull toward the girl. Something… some feeling that makes you want to be near her. Something about her that makes you happy. Something that makes her seem… precious to you." It wasn't a question, Professor Xavier knew Logan had felt these things. He himself had felt them. Even Dr. McCoy had felt them while running his tests. Each vial of blood hurt him, because he knew it was upsetting the girl. "The very first time you saw her, you saved her life," he continued.

"Cause I ain't the kinda guy to let a kid die in a hallway," Logan argued. He sighed, resigned. "But yer right, Chuck. There is somethin' about her…"

******

"I'm WHAT?!?!" Leigh screamed. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Professor Xavier still sat behind his desk, Dr. McCoy and Logan were both still standing around the professor's office, but now Leigh sat across from the professor's desk.

"Please keep your voice lowered, Leigh, the rest of the school is still sleeping." That made sense, after all, it was close to 4 AM. "And I'm afraid we aren't joking. You're developing a new mutation. Or simply growing stronger, we have yet to figure it out exactly…"

"An I told Hank ta stop runnin' tests on ya." Leigh turned to look at Logan. He stood behind her with his hand on the back of her chair. He seemed so protective standing there. Like a father. Leigh gritted her teeth. _No thinking about fathers._ "Unless ya'd really like to find out…" Leigh shook her head violently. She'd had enough tests for the day. "Di'n't think so," Logan laughed.

Leigh turned back to Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier. "But, I've had this ability since I was 15. I know it forwards, backwards, and inside-out," she protested. "And I've never had people react to me like Warren and Kurt and…"

"Sabertooth," Logan growled.

"Like they have."

"Your body is changing, Leigh…" Dr. McCoy began.

"I went through puberty almost _three years ago_," she groaned.

He chuckled. "Not that like. You're getting older and your powers are getting stronger, changing. The same thing happened to Jean not that long ago. It's nothing to worry about."

"I still don't believe it though…" She put her head in her hands. "I mean, my power has always, always always _always_ revolved around **plants**. What does this have to do with plants?"

"We believe this is how you are able to bend the plants to your will…"

"I don't 'bend them to my will'," she interrupted. "They respond to the power I put into them…"

"Exactly," Professor Xavier continued. "It's very similar to the way plant grow and react to the power of the sun…"

"But I'm _not_ the sun…"

"The radiation your body emits contains the same energy and warmth as that of the sun," Dr. McCoy explained. "But it's smaller, more concentrated. So, in a way, you're right. You're not the sun. More like, I giant heat lamp." He chuckled at his own joke.

"But that doesn't explain why the guys got so weird…"

"Yes, it does. They were drawn to your warmth and energy. They reacted to you much like people react to the sun on a clear spring day, rushing to be outside and be near its warmth. It's human nature. People will naturally be drawn to you as they are to the sun, they just won't be consciously aware of it."

Leigh sat silently, staring at her feet. So people would always be drawn to her. But it wouldn't be because of her. It would be because of her _radiation_. Horrible, horrible word. It'd be like their bodies were drawn to her for warmth. Like lizards to the sun. Or heat lamp. Lizards didn't want to be _friends_ with the heat lamp. Noo…. They just wanted to use it for its warmth and then move on. Whenever she met someone she'd have to wonder if they like _her_ or if they just wanted her…. _radiation_.

"You are still a person, Leigh," Professor Xavier said. You still have your own quirks and personality…"

"Stay out of my head, old man," she hissed, her voice tight. She was close to crying.

Logan gently put a rough hand on her shoulder. "S'alright, kid."

"Don't. Even you just care because I'm your own personal heat lamp." She tried to pull away but he held on to her arm tighter.

"I don't need no 'heat lamp'. I can take the cold." He smirked. "Canadian, ya know." He heard her chuckle quietly. "Now I'm gonna take my bike out to the 7/11 and get some ice-cream. And I'm invitin' ya cause you look like ya need ice-cream, not cause yer warm." He paused. "On second thought, don't come. I don't want ya meltin' my ice cream."

Leigh laughed again. This time it was a real laugh and it pushed back the rest of the impending tears. She turned and watched Logan head for the door, waiting to see if he was serious. When he opened the door he looked back at her.

"Come on, sunshine, the storm ain't gonna hold off forever." She glared at him. "It's sunshine or Katty, take your pick."

* * *

Speaking of Katty or sunshine... I have no idea what this girl's codename is gonna be. (Or if she's even gonna get one) So I'm just gonna go sit over in the corner and see if anyone presses the magic review button.  
Thank you for reading!! You readers are the world to me!!  
~ Demonlrd


	14. Angels and Demons

The amazingly happy Demonlrd here!! Why am I amazingly happy? Because this story has almost 600 hits!!! AND because I have been doing nothing in school which gives me more time to write this story!!! WOO!!!  
So today I am giving you a special treat!! TWO, yes, count 'em TWO chapters!!  
Today's double chapter special is dedicated to DoomRabbit for her(?) 13 wonderful reviews!!

On a side note, the title is now going to stay "Mutie-Prison" and you're about to find out why.  
Also, I haven't seen an X-men episode with Remy in a looooong time, so if get his way of talking wrong, you jus let me know and I'll fix it up right quick.  
Also also, I don't own what I don't own and if I didn't own it I wouldn't be tellin you.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Angels and Demon**

Leigh collapsed into bed. 5 AM. Breakfast was in two hours… maybe if she slept through breakfast she could stay awake in class… _What a night…_ Four Danger Room sessions, she'd missed dinner, spent hours organizing plants, pissed off Logan, had an angel in her room… _Angel? WARREN!! _ She sat up and turned the light back on. In all the excitement with Sabertooth, she shuddered, and her "new mutation" she's completely forgotten why she'd been awake in the first place!

She hurried downstairs and had made it all the way to the sub-basement before she realized… she didn't know where Warren was. She'd been in a different room for her testing and Kurt had 'ported her in and out of the infirmary. Though even if she _did_ know where the infirmary was, she had no way of knowing if Warren was still in there…

_Stupid girl, _think_ next time._

Thoroughly exhausted, she decided just to sleep on the couch. She slowly made her way back up to the living room. Unfortunately, the room wasn't empty. Remy, the boy who'd joined the X-men just to be with Rogue, was sitting on the sofa, reading by candle-light. Groaning in frustration, she simply laid down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Now what you t'ink yer doin'?"

"Sleepin," she answered, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I can see dat, I ain't blind. But why ya sleepin on da floor?"

"Tired."

She felt someone touching her, picking her up. She must be dreaming… but wait… She opened her eyes. She was in Remy's arms. She gasped and he looked down at her. Her eyes widened when they met his. Red and black. But backwards. His pupils, which should be black, were red, and his irises were black.

_What in the world?_

"Now I taut you was sleepin?" Noticing her face, he laughed. "Like mah demon eyes do ya? Really helps wit' the ladies, if ya know what I mean." He winked at her and laid her down on the couch. "Now you close yer eyes an' go ta sleep." He placed a warm blanket over her. "Dis boogey-man ain't gonna hurt ya."

******

Leigh clenched her eyes shut and pulled the blanket over her head. She didn't wanna get up… It was so nice and quiet… Quiet? Leigh jumped up. What time was it? One o'clock?!?! She was supposed to be at school! She hopped out of bed… bed? What was she doing in bed? She'd fallen asleep in the living room… _Later!_ She pulled on the first thing she grabbed, jeans and a T-shirt, simple, and raced downstairs.

"Good morning, Leigh."

Leigh froze and turned around. "Professor, I can explain. I'm really sorry. It was such a long night, I was really tired. I don't know what happened to my alarm. You understand right? I'll run down to the school right now, I'll apologize to all my teachers, I'll-"

The professor held up a hand. "No need. I already told the school you would not be attending. They understood. You are new after all."

Leigh relaxed, letting go of the stress. No school… Then she noticed the group in the living room and tensed up again. It was as if they'd been waiting for her… "What's going on?"

Warren stood up, how had she not noticed him? His left wing was extended oddly and Leigh immediately saw why. It was held out with splints and covered in bandages. She could also see the bandages wrapped around his torso as he was, once again, shirtless.

"I need to thank you for last night. If you hadn't helped me…"

Leigh held up her hand. "I didn't do anything. You were just lucky you landed in an occupied room and that Kurt happened to be passing by."

"Actually, your cleaning of his wounds was most fortunate," Dr. McCoy commented. "It allowed me to focus on his more serious wing injury. You actually did very good work on the wing too…"

"Well, I was a Girl Scout," she flashed a fake smile, there was still something very wrong here.

"I'm very grateful." Warren stepped forward, gently hugging Leigh, mindful of his wounds. After a moment he froze and it seemed as if his whole body relaxed before he pulled Leigh closer to him.

"Uh, Warren…"

"Ya might wanna be lettin'er go now, _ange_."

Leigh stepped back as Remy got Warren to let go of her. She waved a hand dismissively as Warren tried to apologize. He 'didn't know what came over him.' It was okay, she knew. Her fake smile wavered. She quickly put it back and hoped no one noticed. Remy had.

"S'alright, _chérie_," he said, "dey don' le' me go ta school neither." He offered a friendly smile, his, what did he call them? his demon eyes glowing.

"What? I still go to school. I just over-slept today." The glow in his eyes shifted. What that pity? She turned to Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy. "What aren't you telling me?"

Professor Xavier sighed and folded his hands. "I'm sorry, Leigh. Until we're better able to understand this 'new power' of yours, I'm afraid we can't let you go to school. Or anywhere else with people."

The last of Leigh's happiness vanished, and her fake joy disappeared with it. Her face was full of anguish. "So what, you're putting me in solitary?"

"No, not at all. You'll still be able to move about the mansion and the grounds. We just can't let you near the public. You saw how Sabertooth reacted to your presence yesterday…"

"An he cam here lookin ta kill someone," Logan added.

"Exactly. And Warren has had a similar reaction although he's never met you before. This… ability of yours, we don't know how it works. And we can't afford to take any risks…"

"I knew it was a stupid idea to come here," Leigh muttered, running from the living room.

Warren moved to follow her but Remy and Logan both stopped him.

"Jus' sit yo'self right down der, _ange_. You can't even keep yo head straight 'round her. Remy'll take care a dis one." He released Warren and headed towards the door. Logan grabbed his arm.

"I don't like this, Cajun," Logan growled. "I think I should handle it."

Remy gently pulled away, straightening out his trench-coat. "She don' need a father righ' now, _homme_."

"Then what does she need?"

_"Un ami."_

* * *

I'm not gonna make you review this one, I mean, you can if you want to. Or you can wait till the next one and review them both together. As you will.  
See you next chapter,  
~ Demonlrd


	15. Lizards n Moths 'n Bats 'n Moles 'n

Yep, still Demonlrd. (Not much changes in a chapter) So here's Part 2 of Mutie-Prison's double-chapter-spectacular!!  
And before you ask, the song has no significance, it's just what was in my head at the time.  
And before you sue, I don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lizards and Moths and Bats and Moles and Rats (oh my!!)**

'_So lately, been wonderin', who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face…'_

Leigh growled and looked up from her orchids as a knock interrupted her singing.

"GO AWAY!"

"Aww, why ya wanna be hurtin' Remy's feelin's?" Remy asked as she climbed in her window.

_How the hell did he get up here?_ Leigh pushed her surprise and wonder down, letting her anger take over. None of this was the Southern boy's, _ha, boy? if he's a boy then I'm a chicken._ None of this was Remy's fault, but he'd opened himself up as the perfect target.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped. "Come to rub it in? Or are you just another stupid little lizard looking for a heat lamp?"

He paused, and his face wrinkled with confusion. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm sure the professor told you all about why I can't leave."

"Act'ally," he leaned casually against her dresser, "he di'n't tell me nuthin'."

"I'm a… mini-sun." She felt a sharp pain somewhere in her chest as she acknowledged her condition. "All that draws you to me is my energy. The fact that I'm 'warm'." She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her anger wasn't there. There was nothing but sorrow. "You're all lizards and I'm just a giant heat lamp."

"Act'ally, chérie, what drawed meh to ya was yer singin'," he said off-handedly. Inside he was slightly shaken. He had heard the professor talking about the girl's new 'ability', but the way she put it, so bluntly, it was unsettling. For a moment, he actually wondered if that really was why he had taken interest in her. "Dat's quite a nice voice ya got dere," he continued, as if nothing was bothering him. "Damn shame ya waste it on an audience wit'out ears."

That sealed it. Leigh knew that's why he was here. It had nothing to do with her voice, he was just avoiding the subject, avoiding the truth.

"But Ah t'ink I get it now." Leigh looked up at him as he continued talking. "If you wen' ou' in public, ever'one'd be drawn to ya like moths to da flame." He raised her hand to silence her as she opened her mouth. "Ah ain't done. Now you seem ta be under the idea dat dat's a bad t'ing. Well I t'ink yer wrong. So people talk ta ya cause yer a 'mini-sun.' Gives 'em a chance to know ya. No," he shook his head sadly, "what you got ta be upset 'bout. Da t'ing dat's really sad, is da bats, not the moths."

"Bats?" She tilted her head quizzically. Remy couldn't help but notice how it made her look like a little puppy.

"Yeah, da bats an' da owls an' da odder night-time critters. Dey won't even wanna be around ya." He sighed. "Damn shame."

She leaned slightly toward him, green eyes full of curiosity. "And what are you?"

"Me?" He laughed. It was light and jovial, yet mysterious. Leigh loved it. "Imma mole."

"A mole?"

"Yeah, I'm blind-"

"But you told me you weren't blind," she argued, just seeing if she could make him laugh again. It worked.

"Diff'rent kinda blind. See, Ah don't know dark from light, night from day, black from white. I don't see if you're bright or warm or green or plaid with blue poka-dots." He laughed again, smiling brightly. "Ah just see you. An' you look like a sad li'le _fille_ in need a cheerin' up. An' I t'ink I'm just the mole ta help ya."

Leigh laughed. His happiness was contagious. "Mole? From what I've heard you're nothing but a swamp rat."

His smile faltered. "Now where'd you hear somethin' like dat?"

"Oh, just from your girlfriend." He didn't respond so she added: "Rogue." Still nothing. "She is your girlfriend, right?" She started to get worried. Had she said something wrong? Was it a secret? "I won't tell anyone else…" she said hesitantly.

"Rogue… Rogue ain't mah girl. I wanted her ta be… but she had other plans."

Leigh rose and put a hand on his arm. "It don't matter, ya know why?" She put did her best imitation of his accent, knowing before she began that it would suck. "I'm blind. I don' see if yer a lizard, or moth, or bat or mole or swamp rat. I jus' see you. An' you look like a sad lille boy in need a' cheerin' up." She smiled at him. "An' I t'ink I'm jus' da sun ta help ya."

Remy looked up into Leigh's bright green eyes. They were so earnest, so open, so beautiful. She truly wanted to help him even though she was the one with real problems. He could see it all in her perfect eyes. In the way the corners of her soft pink mouth were turned upward. In the red tint in her cheeks… He ripped his gaze from her face and stared instead at the wall behind her. Was this what had happened to Warren? This inexplicable pull? This sudden to desire to hold her and make sure nothing ever happened to her? As if she indeed were the sun, the most precious thing in his life. He shuddered unconsciously when he realized the power this girl had.

"Oh." Leigh pulled away and went back to her orchids. So he wasn't as blind as he said he was. It was hopeless. No one was immune to her. She'd just have to stay away from everyone… locked up in her gilded cage. Her own prison. She'd been right. When she arrived she knew what this place was, she-

"Ah'm sorry, chérie." Remy had come up behind her and was now sitting beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "Guess I'm jus' anudder stupid li'l lizard." She shuddered as she fought back tears. "But dat don' mean I don' still see _you_. Lemme show ya somethin'."

"What?" she choked.

"Somethin' ta cheer ya up. Make dis place a bit more 'abitable."

"What is it?"

"A saprise."

* * *

Okay, one more thing (and this is not a ploy for review I swear!!!) So I've got moths that are drawn to light, bats that are repelled by light, and moles that are blind to light. Is there any animal that is affected by the light (i.e. drawn to it) but that the light doesn't really affect it's life? Like, it notices the light, it likes the light, but it's not like a moth that Kamikaze dives into the light. (I know a lot of animals are like this but I need one in particular) Or not light, an animal that's drawn to heat, but not like a reptile that organizes it's life around staying the perfect body temperature? *gah* I know what I'm saying but I don't know what I'm saying...  
If you know what I'm saying and you have an idea, press the button, lemme know.  
Thanks in advance, hope you enjoyed Mutie-Prison's double-chapter-spectacular!!  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Haha, I ended it without ending it, now you're gonna wonder what the "saprise" is and you'll have to come back. neener-neener-neener 3


	16. The Secret Garden

Yep, still Demonlrd!! Many thanks to Archangelsredemption and DoomRabbit for the reviews. I totally forgot that the last chapter was number 15!! So here are belated chapter 15 cookies for all you wonderful readers.  
ONWARD!!  
P.S. Still don't own nothin

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Secret Garden**

Remy had helped Leigh climb out her bedroom window and now they were hurrying through the trees that surrounded the mansion. The grass and leaves danced in the wind from the storm. As the first raindrops began to fall, a surge of energy raced through Leigh. She laughed joyfully and began spinning and dancing through the grass.

"Not yet." Remy gently grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "We ain't dere yet."

As they got closer to the fence surrounding the mansion grounds, Leigh began to think they might be sneaking out. It added to the new energy flowing through her and put an extra spring in her step. But, to her dismay, Remy did not climb over the fence. Instead, he began following it. Leigh quietly bounced along behind him. Even slight disappointment couldn't dispel the energy of the storm, the intense joy flowing into her from all around as the plants reveled in the cool air and water. Remy looked back at her and smiled, her happiness was contagious.

Finally, Remy stopped and Leigh moved around him to look. It was beautiful. It had clearly once been a garden, well cared for too. The flowers grew in large plots with three paths running between them. In the center was a large stone fountain with three stone benches organized around it. But it was unkept, and nature had taken over. The flowers had dropped their own seeds and new flowers grew outside of the organized rows. The path was cracked and broken from innumerable winters and summers. Water no longer flowed from the fountain and the rain water dripped through the many cracks onto the broken pieces below. The benches were in similar shape, cracked and moss covered, one lay in two pieces on the ground. But one had been cleared of moss and fungus. She looked at Remy.

He smiled at her through rain that was now falling heavier around them. "Ah foun' dis place a few days ago. Taut it might cheer ya up."

She smiled at him, the rain sticking her hair to her face, blocking her twinkling green eyes. Without thought or hesitation, she stepped forward and hugged him. The moment she touched him, Remy felt warmth surge through his body. In the darkness and rain, she was the sun. She was the warmth and light his body craved. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to absorb her warmth, and felt her shiver. The rain had picked up her and thin shirt and jeans were soaked through, her bare arms were covered in goose-bumps. Smiling gently, he unlocked her arms from around him and pulled her inside his trench coat, keeping her close, sharing his body heat. She may give off heat, but she was frozen.

"Guess suns shou'n't get wet,"(1) he commented.

She chuckled and tried to think of something else. Anything other than where she was. Anything other than Remy's warmth. Something besides his strong arms around her. _Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't-_

"Ah t'ink we should go in," he said, ruining her concentration. "'T's rainin' buckets ou' here."

He took off his coat and put it on Leigh before running towards the mansion. She took a minute to recover from the effects of his closeness and took off after him.

******

Logan growled at the pair. Remy stood near the window, drying himself with a towel from the bathroom while Leigh dug through her drawers trying to find something warm. Neither Remy nor Logan missed the fact that she was still wearing Remy's trench coat.

The pair had climbed in the window only to find a very pissed off Logan waiting for them. But his whole demeanor had changed with he saw Leigh. Even he wasn't completely immune to the girl.

"Should'a known you'd try an' steal 'er, Cajun," he growled, still not completely pacified.

"Steal? Mah t'ievin' days are behind me, _homme_." His eyes flicked to Leigh as she was walking towards the door. "Dat's da t'ief o'er dere." Leigh froze and looked back over her shoulder quizzically. "Yeah you, tryin' ta make off wi' mah coat."

Leigh quickly took off the coat and handed it back to him. "I'm sorry, I was just gonna go change, I was gonna bring it back-"

Remy winked at her. "Don' worry yerself o'er it, _chérie_. Remy's just jokin'."

Leigh smiled at him and ran off to the bathroom.

"Da professor's right," Remy said once she was out of earshot. "We gotta keep her away from people." He paused. "Ah almost did steal 'er."

"Can't say I blame ya. Sometimes I just wanna keep her locked up in here where I can keep an eye on 'er. Like she's too important to let outta my sight."

"Sounds kinda creepy when you say it…" Logan growled at him. "But Ah t'ink eve'body feels dat way 'bout 'er. On'y t'ing Ah ain't figured out is why da girls don' reac' like dat. If-"

He was cut off by a scream from the hallway. Remy and Logan both took off down the hall. Another scream followed and they threw open the door only to find themselves in… the girls' bathroom. Leigh stood in front of the mirror in sweat pants and a sports bra, her hair a mess from the blow dryer that was still in her right hand. All perfectly normal. All except one thing. Kitty Pryde was half-phased through the bathroom wall with her arms wrapped around Leigh's waist.

"You are, like, so warm…" Kitty cooed. "Can I, like, keep you? Mmm warm…"

Logan pulled Kitty off of Leigh and she phased the rest of the way into the bathroom solidifying.

"Like, Mr Logan? What're you doing here? This is, like, the _girls'_ bathroom."

"Now, _petite_, wat would yer boyfriend t'ink?" Remy asked, shaking his head.

"Ugh, that is, like, sooo over. Lance and I broke up, like, _two days_ ago."

"Third time this month, maybe you'll break a record. Now come on, half-pint, let's give sunshine here her privacy back." Logan gently pulled Kitty out of the bathroom. "Get yer ass out here, Cajun!" he yelled a moment later.

Remy loitered a bit longer in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leigh snapped, still slightly shaken.

"Jus' enjoyin' da view…"

Remy felt hands around his throat and in under a minute he was in the hallway with the door slammed in his face. He smirked when he heard the click of the lock. That wasn't going to stop anyone in this house. Once the blow dryer switched on and he was sure Leigh was alright, Remy rejoined Logan in the girl's room.

"You better watch yerself, Cajun," Logan growled, Leigh wasn't around now so his anger could do as it pleased.

"Calm down, _homme_. Remy's intentions are 'onorable. He swears." He placed his hand over his heart.

"You don' know da meanin' of honorable."

"Ya hurt Remy bad-"

"I'm sure Remy deserved it." Leigh entered and began brushing her hair. Logan chuckled. It looked like she had been in a tornado. Ignoring them, she began forcing the brush through her messy auburn hair.

"Remy t'inks-"

"I don't give a shit what Remy 't'inks'," she snapped. "Leigh is still mad at Remy!"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. Kids.

* * *

(1) Just as a note, it's like, September/October, so she's cold because it's a cold fall rain, it really has nothing to with her powers, Remy was just trying to be funny.

* * *

Alright, time for author announcements!! We're coming up on the plot!! Woo!! (don't tell me you really thought this whole thing was gonna be Leigh and her amazing ability to attract guys and control plants did you? I am WAY more creative than that) Though I'm still trying to figure out what this plot will be exactly (.ha.... -.-; ) Fortunately, I still have 2 more chapters typed up so I shouldn't get behind in my posting.  
And I still need an animal... Archangelsredemption mentioned metaturnal animals, but I can't think of one that really fits... =S Aiuta...  
~ Demonlrd


	17. The Useless Chapter

Hi y'all! The one and only Demonlrd here with wondrous news! I have figured out a plot!! (this chapter is not it.) No, this chapter is the one you all knew was coming, (there's one it every story you know)

IT'S:

**Chapter 17: The Useless Chapter That Only Serves to Provide Information That May-or-May-Not Be Necessary Later in the Story**

Leigh slept through breakfast and went downstairs to eat her toast and Nutella and read the paper, Life & Style section _only_, around nine. She spent the rest of the morning in the garden or Danger Room and ate lunch with Remy, Warren, or Logan, or, on rare occasions, with one of the teachers, Miss Monroe, Dr. McCoy, or Professor Xavier. In the afternoons she went back to the garden or played video games until the other kids got home from school. Then it was time for tutoring. Monday - English with Scott (her favorite subject, her least favorite session). Tuesday - Math with Jean (not bad once she got over Jean being a psychic). Wednesday - Chem with Rogue (generally turned into other discussions since she'd already studied Chem). Thursday - History with Roberto (completely unproductive as most of the time is spent playing WoW). Friday - German with Kurt (always uncomfortable). After, she watched the team Danger Room session and dinner and back to her room.

Such was the schedule every day of the week for almost a month.

They wouldn't let her go to school because of the draw her power had, but they had figured out that her new power was less pronounced when it was sunny because the draw of the true sun overpowered her minimal radiation. But on cloudy days almost the entire mansion flocked to be around her. Therefore, she wasn't allowed to participate in team danger room sessions. In the complete lack of natural light and warmth, many of her team mates ignored the mission, preferring to be near her. Though it did make her very useful as the target of defensive exercises as everyone wanted to protect her.

Instead, she trained alone or with a special teach what was resistant to her power. Three times a week, 5-6 Monday and Wednesday morning and the 'hell session' 1-4 Saturday afternoon, she trained with Logan, Remy, Roberto, Bobby, Scott and Alex (1). Alex and Roberto's powers drew on solar energy, so they were able to use Leigh to charge their powers and, because their powers were heat-based, the boys were resistant to her pull. Bobby was actually repelled by Leigh's warmth and his ice-based power made a useful contrast to Roberto's heat-based one. Scott's natural leadership ability made him an extremely useful part of the team while his devotion to Jean made him almost completely oblivious to Leigh as anything but a team-mate, though Leigh still thought it had something to do with his sunglasses.

The team worked well together. Scott and Alex had their brotherly vibe that made them almost clairvoyant, although Alex sometimes got fed up with Scott's leader-attitude. The new recruits Bobby and Roberto got along great and their contrasting powers allowed them to take out almost any obstacle. Logan, Remy, and Leigh formed the center of the team with their complex connections formed from spending most of their time together. Logan had become a mix of a father and friend to Leigh and was constantly trying to balance his need to protect her with his desire to see her grow and succeed, while Leigh did did her best to try and make Logan proud of her, as the father she'd never had. Logan and Remy shared the complex bond of friends, drinking-buddies, and (sometimes) enemies. Logan still didn't approve of Remy's interest in Leigh, no matter what excuse the Cajun gave, but almost every night found them sitting in the kitchen icing down a six pack (frequently with Leigh's help). Remy and Leigh managed to be friends and siblings, although they would often deny the second label as neither of them could deny they were often draw together in a more-than-friendly way. But Remy still had the amazing ability to piss Leigh off.

Although she loved the team, and their missions always went well, sometimes Logan even complimented them!!, sitting alone in the locker room or med-wing, Leigh often wished she wasn't the only girl on the team. At first there were plenty of female candidates for the team, but when the story about Kitty and the bathroom got around, they all declined to join. It was one thing for the guys to be loopy around her, but none of the girls would risk it happening to them.

In general, the other X-girls avoided her unless it was sunny out. But even then they never spent time with her alone, and Kitty avoided her like the Plague. Leigh only ever really interacted with Jean and Rogue. Jean was able to put up mental blocks against Leigh's draw, and after she slipped up the first time, she made sure they were strong, and Rogue seemed to be more or less immune. Rogue was the only girl Leigh formed any kind of friendship with. They were both more or less outcasts, trapped by their powers. It gave them common ground.

One day, while discussing bond energy and shades of black nail polish, Leigh decided it was time to ask. They had spent three weeks as study partners and had passed a few nights eating dinner together and talking. Plus, Leigh was feeling brave.

"Hey, Rogue," Leigh began after agreeing that there was indeed a difference between 'Midnight' and 'Midnight Black', "why aren't you and Remy together?"

Rogue looked up from her Chem notes in surprise. "Why ya ask?"

"Well, that first night he showed up. When I _happened_ to over hear-"

"Ya mean when ya _happened_ ta be eavesdroppin'," she teased.

"Call it what you will. I heard you say he was no good and such…"

"An' he ain't."

"Yeah, but he's gotten better. He said he was gonna be an X-man, and he's doing it."

"Ya point?"

"Why are you still turning him down?"

"Cause he stopped askin'. Finally caught on Ah ain't in'erested."

Rogue's eyes flashed up and a small smile appeared on her face. Leigh noted that it looked good on her before turning to see what was making her so happy. Standing in the doorway was Piotr Rasputin (2). Leigh hadn't interacted much with Piotr. He had originally been chosen for her special team but turned out to be a bat (Leigh still used Remy's terminology for people, moths, bats, and moles) he couldn't even be in the Danger Room with Leigh. He'd tried to be polite at first, making conversation, but once they'd decided that his family probably did not know her family as her last ancestor to live in Russia had been her great-grandfather, he'd kept his distance. Like Kurt, he had been removed from the team after the first day. Although Kurt had been removed because in the confines of the Danger Room he couldn't stay away from the girl.

Piotr stood awkwardly in the doorway, obviously wanting to come in, but unwilling to approach Leigh in the close confines of Rogue's room. To remedy the problem, Rogue stood and walked over to the boy appropriately called 'Colossus'. His strange metal covered his body and Rogue stood on tip-toe, placing her gloved-hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

_Wait a minute…_ "You can…?"

"Yeah," Rogue answered the unfinished question. "My powers don't affect his metal form." She explained.

"Oh… Well, I think we've studied enough for today."

Leigh collected her things and rose. She'd gotten all the answers she needed. There was an awkward moment when she passed through the doorway. Piotr was too much of a gentleman to back down the hall away from her, but her close proximity make him flinch. It was minimal, but she saw it.

******

Leigh sat on her bed, working in her notebook. She'd started a list of all the mansion's residents with necessary notes for surviving among them. It was a lot more complicated than she'd thought…

There was a knock at her window. Warren (3) stood on the balcony, white wings folded behind him. His wing had healed about three weeks earlier and he'd been running flying exercises with Miss Monroe every day even though he claimed he didn't need them. His left wing still had a few feathers missing but the rest of it was perfect. _The rest of him is perfect…_ She would never get over seeing the angel-mutant shirtless. She was told he healed quickly because of his secondary mutation. He was kinda like a toned-down Logan, but he could age and die.

Despite his healing, Warren hadn't even been considered for her team. Even outside at noon on the sunniest, warmest days they had, he was still completely loopy around her. But he'd still come visit her. They'd organized it that he'd stay by the window and she'd stay on her bed. This way, there was distance between them and most of the plants sucked in Leigh's solar energy so it was weaker when it reached Warren. Not even Dr. McCoy had found a way to block all the radiation yet.

They talked for hours, Warren gently petting Mary-Anne's tiny, red-orangey blossoms. The tiny rosebush hummed happily and Leigh couldn't help but smile.

"Leigh," Warren said suddenly, after almost five minutes of comfortable silence, "would you like to have dinner with me?"

Leigh paused for a moment, completely caught off-guard. "But, dinner was almost four hours ago…"

He laughed. It was a nice sound, but Leigh didn't like it nearly as much as Remy's. When Warren laughed it almost sounded as if he was laughing _at_ you. Maybe it was a rich guy thing…

"I meant, as in a date."

She would've sworn she heard a 'clunk' as her jaw hit the floor. "And how to you think that would work?"

She could see it now, the second they were off mansion grounds, _if_ they managed to get out unnoticed, Warren would have nothing to keep him from glomping her and she'd have to spend the rest of the night trying to get him off of her long enough to get back to the mansion. And _if_ they somehow made it someplace without Warren going super-clingy, the second they were around other people they be totally mobbed.

"I don't think…"

"Trust me." Warren climbed in the window, crossed the room, and took her hand. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

(1) In this X-men verse of mine, Havok is with the X-men. FYI

(2) In this X-men verse of mine (as in almost every other X-men verse) Colossus is with the X-men. FYI

(3) In this X-men verse of mine, Angel is with the X-men. FYI. He is also about 18/19, the same age as the rest of them, but old enough that he doesn't go to school with them.

* * *

As an after note: I still don't own anything I don't own and I don't have enough money to change that any time soon.  
I'm sorry for doing this to you, I know this chapter wasn't all that interesting and it kinda ran on and on and on and on and on and on and on and... well you get the picture. But this stuff might be useful later and it saves me some flash-backing.  
Lemme know if you hated it, the magic review button is still there (last time I checked O.o )  
Dutifully yours,  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Many thanks to doreangray for the review and the story alert add, and to my consistent reviewer DoomRabbit, this story wouldn't continue to exist without readers like you!!


	18. The Top Secret Notebook BONUS CHAPTER

Howdy y'all! This is Demonlrd with a special treat! It's another useless chapter!! (Actually, I wrote this when I couldn't think of a plot and didn't want to get behind in my posting) I also only have one more chapter typed so I need to buy myself time. haha But I think this is a nice dose of humor before we get on with the story. It's Leigh's notes on the people she interacts with at the Institute.

On a side note, Fanfiction doesn't let me do strike through, so stuff that's crossed out -will-be-written-like-this- and =double=strike=outs=are=written=like=this=

On the left side note, I don't own any of the characters or drinks mentioned here-in and the commentary does not directly reflect the views or opinions of Demonlrd Publishing, Fanfiction .net or their respective employees.

On the right side note (how many sides does this thing have?!?!) anyone mentioned as being "metaturnal" is one of those people that gets affected by her power but it doesn't like, control them (cause I never found the animal name I was looking for)

On the sideways-side note, many thanks and cookies to forced2Bafangirl for adding this story to her fave and Alert lists and to DoomRabbit, my favorite consistent reviewer.

* * *

Chapter 18: Top-Secret Notebook of Leigh (AKA Sunshine) never to be read by anyone EVER!!

********

=James=Howlett= AKA Logan, Codename: Wolverine

(**_NEVER EVER EVER_** call him "James" EVER)

Ability: healing=doesn't die (it's REALLY freaky to watch); claws -*rawr*- (cept no)

Classification: metaturnal

Notes: nice guy, but DON'T piss him off…. or paint his uniform pink (oops…)

"Team Leigh" (that's what I'm calling it at least!!) "leader"

Preferred drink: whiskey, beer, whiskey and beer, whiskey and whisky, beer and beer, ALCOHOL

********

Remy LeBeau Codename: Gambit AKA Cajun (nickname à la Logan)

Ability: makes stuff go BOOM!! (generally using playing cards, uber cool)

Classification: -total-Southern-hottie- swamp rat, self-declared mole (LIES!!), metaturnal

Notes: -sooooooo-haawwt!!!- majorly crushing on Rogue but she turned him down. thief -(he-can-steal-my-heart-any-day- when did I become such a loser?) good with a bo staff, the only member of "Team Leigh" I really care about -*swoon*- jk

Preferred drink: Jack Daniels and Coke (gotta love the simple pleasures)

********

Rogue Codename: Rogue AKA "I-have-no-idea-what-her-name-really-is-but-I'm-betting-it's-not-Rogue" AKA Stripes (à la Logan)

Ability: YOUR ability, mwahahaha!; cept Piotr cause he's immune -(lucky-bastard)- (but seriously, she got me once on accident, damn that shit HURTS!!)

Classification: loner, wanna-be-goth, Southern Bell. moody -jk- no I'm not. mole (so far…)

Notes: chose Piotr over Remy cause she can touch him (Piotr, not Remy); -has-AMAZING-Midnight-eye-shadow-that-I-MUST-borrow- =I=hate=using=pen….= Chem tutor

Preferred drink: Cherry Coke (lamez)

********

Warren Worthington III -(what-a-ritzy-name…)- Codename: Angel

Ability: [see AKA] + healing (like Logan but not as awesome)

Classification: rare species of alright rich kid; MOTH!! GIANT FREAKING SUICIDAL CRAZY UNCONTROLLABLE MOTH!!!

Notes: pretty damn good looking (when shirtless); not a "Team Leigh" candidate -(he-wishes!!)- (that was mean…)

Preferred drink: sparkling wine (silly rich kids)

********

Kurt Wagner Codename: Nightcrawler -(what-kinda-name-is-that??!?!)-

Ability: teleporter. and blue. blue teleporter. with a tail.

Classification: demon I think… hard to tell. sometimes resembles a human. MOTH (though he tries very hard not to be)

Notes: totally crushing on Kitty -(when-I'm-not-around-at-least ~.o )- (i really have to get over myself) -((but-it's-so-hard!!-lol))- has magic watch that makes him look -'normal'- human. overly misuses the word 'normal'

Preferred drink: silly Leigh, Catholics don't drink!!

********

Kitty Pryde Codename: Shadowcat AKA Half-pint (à la Logan) AKA petite (à la Remy)

Ability: walks through walls

Classification: Valley Girl, or a ghost. or the ghost of a Valley Girl!!!; a moth that avoids me like the plague

Notes: totally glomped me the second time we met, while I was shirtless AWKWARD!!!; -dating-Lance-Alvers- =recently=broke=up=with=Lance=Alvers= -dating-Lance-Alvers- =recently=broke=up=with=Lance=Alvers= doing a People magazine special with Lance Alvers

Preferred drink: soy milk (silly vegetarian! you are a cat! cats are not vegetarians!)

********

Scott Summers Codename: Cyclopes AKA Cyke (à la Logan AND Remy -craziness-)

Ability: shoots -magic- beams out of his eyes (can't control it) ((side note: no one here is magic D= )

Classification: leader-type-guy. -blind- =mole= -no he's blind- he wears sunglasses -(at-night-so-he-can,-so-he-can,-keep-track-of-the-visions-in-his-mind!)- ((my singing sucks…))

Notes: completely -obsessed- in love with Jean. secondary leader of "Team Leigh", leader of the X-men -*cue-X-men-theme-music*- =silly=Leigh,=they=don't=HAVE=theme=music= THEY DO NOW!! *duh-duh-duh-DUN!*

Preferred drink: Heineken

********

Alex Masters AKA Alex Summers Codename: Havok AKA Scott's brother (but DON'T call him that cause "he has a name")

Ability: kinda like his brother but with his hands -(that's-what-she-said)- (no it's not)

Classification: solar panel

Notes: surfer kid, grew up in Hawaii HIYA CUTIE!!! TOO YOUNG!!!!; "Team Leigh"

Preferred drink: TOO YOUNG!!! (Hawaiian Punch)

********

Jean Grey Codename:… nuthin AKA niente she's just Jean -(haha!!)-

Ability: telekinetic telepath (not to be confused with a psychotic psychopath)

Classification: Miss Popular, but nice. totally a moth (she once tried to make out with me in the library O.o ) but her powers make her a mole

Notes: deserves a medal of honor for putting up with Scott. sexy, -sexy- red-head (she only gets 1 sexy)

Preferred drink: Sprite O.o o.O O.o o.O WTF??!?!?!

********

Roberto Da Costa Codename: Sunspot -(we're-related!!!)- (not really)

Ability: gets all firey and stuff

Classification: solar panel + living sun = shares my power

Notes: gotta love a guy who speaks Portuguese; works great with Bobby on "Team Leigh"

Preferred drink: Red Bull (sans Vodka) =P

********

Robert Drake AKA Bobby Codename: Iceman AKA Vanilla Ice (à la Leigh)

Ability: -ice,-ice,-baby- freezes stuff, and himself

Classification: ice-cube, -I'm-too-hott-for-him- ALSO TOO YOUNG!!

Notes: Not at all that attractive, too cocky, loves playing jokes, gotta learn to be serious -(look-who's-talking)-. works well with Roberto. the only ice-based power on "Team Leigh"

Preferred drink: Monster (also sans Vodka) -silly-Freshmen!-

********

Henry McCoy Codename: Beast AKA Hank

Ability: he's blue. and… apelike. -and-smart- (that's not an ability, it means he WENT TO COLLEGE)

Classification: Doctor. likes running tests on me. metaturnal

Notes: he's old. and blue. and hardly ever leaves his lab

Preferred drink: yeah, like I'd be stupid enough to drink with a teacher

********

Charles Xavier AKA the professor AKA Chuck (à la Logan)

Ability: telekinetic telepath (like Jean but like 200 times stronger) ((I did NOT say 'like'))

Classification: -stuck-up-old-guy-, =warden=, -indifferent- unclassified

Notes: un-noted

Preferred drink: I see him as a fine wine kinda guy

********

Ororo Monroe Codename: Storm

Ability: controls weather -and-nephews- (that kid is uncontrollable) and FLIES!!!

Classification: teacher. African goddess

Notes: claustrophobic, really nice, LOVE her hair

Preferred drink: I don't drink with teachers -(unless-they're-Logan)- ((Logan doesn't count as a teacher))

********

Side notes: ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS LOCK BOLT BAR BLOCK and otherwise close the bathroom door (and face the wall just in case)

ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS knock FIVE TIMES!!! before opening ANY closed door

NEVER EVER EVER go into the Danger Room alone and=set=it=higher=than=three= PERIOD

NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER talk to Logan before he has his coffee (I think he puts whiskey in it)

ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS hide ANYTHING of ANY KIND of value (especially sentimental) ((it's best to keep them on your person))

NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER get changed (or do ANYTHING) in front of a window unless the blinds are ABSOLUTELY TOTALLY CLOSED (even then better not to take chances)

* * *

And that, dear readers, and all you really need to know about the X-mansion.  
Hope this managed to make you laugh some (and that the formatting wasn't too confusing, it works much better with strike-outs...)  
Gimme a ring-a-ling-ling on the review-button and brace yourselves, cause next chapter, things get interesting.  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Wanna preview? Here is a preview (just to pique your interest)

_"I'm sorry…" he gasped. "I- I didn't know. I'm sorry. He- he- he- I- I didn't-"_

_"What are you blabbering about?" she shook him lightly, her voice firm._

_"I didn't realize-" He looked up at her with bright, terrified eyes. "He knows."_

_Mikal collapsed into his sister's arms. She held him in shock until someone carried him away to the infirmary. Her mind just kept repeating one thing: "He knows"_


	19. It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's the PLOT

Demonlrd reporting in from Italian gov class and hating Italian keyboards!! Archangelsredemption, here's that plot I kept talking about (kinda). And many thanks to you and to DoomRabbit, my dear reviewers. And many many thanks to all you readers, if not for you, I wouldn't have stuck with this this far.  
Although I still own nothing, not even sparkling wine =(**

* * *

****Chapter 19: It's a Bird! It's a Plane!! It's… the PLOT!!**

"I don't like this…" Leigh complained.

"It's _fine_," Warren reassured her.

He was guiding her through the halls of the mansion with his hands over her eyes. It was _not_ fun. Leigh was far from graceful without her sight. She wasn't really looking forward to this 'date' anymore. She'd decided it couldn't possibly be better than Remy's 'saprise' when Warren had put a shirt on and covered her eyes. Then had come the stairs… but now she could smell something yummy and sweet and it was making her a little more optimistic.

She heard Warren open a door, and then he took his hands away. The kitchen table was set like a five-star restaurant, _Where the hell did he get white linen napkins?!?_, with a warm chocolate cake in the middle of the table, AKA, the source of the yummy smell. The whole scene was lit by candle light. Warren then surprised her by walking over to the table and pulling out her chair. Raising her eyebrow at him, she took her seat and sipped from the crystal wine glass at her seat while Warren took his seat. She plastered a smile on her face and tried to not gag. _Why the fuck is there _sparkling wine_???_

But the cake was amazing. Warren cut her a small slice and added a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. Being herself, Leigh took a bigger slice and an extra three scoops of ice cream and added hot fudge on top of it all. Warren just stared on in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating." She shrugged. "I ain't one of those girls that worries about her weight."

"I can see that."

Leigh glared. He really wasn't good at this.

They didn't talk much during their 'date'. Leigh was too busy feeling uncomfortable. Even though Warren managed to stay on his side of the table, his legs continued to 'accidently' brush against hers and he always leaned forward, as if trying to get closer to her, and his eyes kept lingering on her for longer than was socially acceptable. So when Kurt bamfed into the kitchen, Leigh was in no hurry to throw him out.

"Wow, I really have the worst timing don't I?" Kurt laughed.

"No, no, no," Leigh said quickly. "You're actually have perfect timing!"

"I do?"

"He does?"

Kurt looked shocked while Warren looked disappointed, he thought things had been going well…

"Absolutely!" Leigh was making herself sound more excited than she was, she hoped no one noticed. "I was just about to say that we needed someone else to help finish this cake!" When no one said anything, Leigh put on her 'dismayed' face. "That is, unless you really don't want to…"

"Ja! I mean, I want, that is." Kurt 'ported to an empty chair at the table and grabbed some cake. "Let's eat!"

"KATERINA!!"

They all froze as a scream shattered the night's silence. They heard a door somewhere slam open, followed by more screaming.

"KATERINA!!! KAT!! LEIGH!!!"

Leigh recognized her brother's voice. He'd called her Leigh, something was wrong. She jumped up and ran from the kitchen, the guys right behind her. Mikal's yelling had brought almost every awake resident of the Institute, they all stood around in the entry way. Logan and Miss Monroe rushed to Mikal's side, but Leigh got there first, he had called for _her_ after all.

"I'm sorry…" he gasped. "I- I didn't know. I'm sorry. He- he- he- I- I didn't-"

"What are you blabbering about?" she shook him lightly, her voice firm.

"I didn't realize-" He looked up at her with bright, terrified eyes. "He knows."

Mikal collapsed into his sister's arms. She held him in shock until someone carried him away to the infirmary. Her mind just kept repeating one thing: "He knows"

_Who knows? Who knows what__?_

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUUUN!!! Next chapter we throw the plot away and look at Leigh's backstory, just warning you.  
Thanks a lot, please press that magic review button, you know how happy it makes me!!!  
(my normal symbol doesn't exist on this keyboard) Demonlrd


	20. Here's to the Past She can Kiss my Glass

Demonlrd here being very proud of herself! Why you may ask? Cause I've managed to update in a timely manner AND do my homework!!!  
Formalities: Thankie Thankies to Archangelsredemption and DoomRabbit for your reviews!! Archangelsredemption: I'm sorry, this one's a cliffy too and you still don't know who 'he' is... but at least you have a reason to keep reading!! (right....?), P.S. thank you ^.^ DoomRabbit: for goodness sake, sleep!!! the story will still be there when you wake up!!  
Technicalities: If I don't own it, it's not mine.  
Enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Here's to the Past, She Can Kiss my Glass**

"I don't like this…" Leigh complained for the ump-teenth time that night.

"S'alright, _chérie, _is all gon be alright." Remy placed his hand gently over hers. "You jus relax."

Leigh's hands tightened on her glass. "The only way I'm gonna relax, is if I get some more a dat." She nodded at the whiskey bottle in Logan's hand.

After Mikal had been carried off, Remy had almost magically appeared at Leigh's side. Realizing their 'date' was over, Warren had wandered off to sulk in his room. Kurt had 'ported to Leigh's side and helped Remy carry her back into the kitchen. They'd switched on the lights and set her in a chair, both willing to stay there with her the whole night. But once Logan had showed up with a bottle of whiskey to "take the edge off", Kurt had 'ported out. He wasn't a big fan of alcohol. That left Remy, Logan, and Leigh alone in the kitchen drinking whiskey by candlelight.

Logan poured the girl some more. "Now you gonna tell us what's buggin ya, sunshine, or you jus gonna keep sayin ya don't like it?" he asked.

"Mikal shouldn't be here… something's wrong… I don't like him being here."

"What's yer problem with your brother anyway?"

"He's not my brother." They stared at her but she didn't notice, alcohol made her talkative, it also gave her a headache but the fifth glass had cleared that up just fine. "Orloff isn't even my last name. I'm adopted."

Logan and Remy both noticed Remy was still holding her hand at the same time. He casually pulled his hand away and stretched. "An' why's that?" he asked casually.

"Cause my mommy was a mutant."

Once again they both stared. It was partially what she said, but also the way she said her. Her voice got really quiet, and she sounded like a child.

"Mommy was a mutant. She made light. And when I got scared, I would cry and she'd come and make light, and everything was better. But one night it wasn't me screaming. It was Mommy.

_The little girl climbed out of bed, clutching her teddy-bear to her chest. She followed the sound of her mother's crying. "Mommy?" She pushed open the door to her parents bedroom and saw her mother lying on the bed, backed up against the wall with no way out. Her father stood over the bed. In one hand he held his wife's arm, in the other he held a gun. _

_"No!" her mother screamed. "Go back to your room! Go!"_

_But she was frozen in place, horrified and confused. Her father raised the gun and fired three shots. Her mother's pale green eyes were locked with hers as the light faded out of them. Blood was splattered on the bed and wall. Her father turned to her, dropping the gun, his wife's blood was splattered on his shirt. He smiled as he picked up his daughter and carried her to her room. He placed her in bed and tucked her in, still smiling._

_"Everything's okay now," he told her. "It's alright, Katty. You say your prayers and go to sleep. And you make sure to thank God you aren't like your mommy. Cause your mommy was a freak. And freaks have to die."_

Logan kicked Remy under the table and nodded at Leigh who was squeezing her glass as if she wanted to break it, fighting back her tears. Logan felt lower than shit when he heard the nickname he'd once called Leigh, the least he could do for the girl was give her someone to comfort her. Remy didn't even bothering questioning Logan's motives. He got up and pulled a chair next to Leigh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. The second she touched him he felt the same searing heat rush through his body, put this time he didn't fight it, just pulled her closer. She needed comfort more than he needed sanity.

"So Daddy went to jail," she continued. "I went to live with another family. And then another and another. And then they sent me to Ms. Orloff. She was alone, just her and Mikal. They didn't have a daddy either. They were so good to me. Then one day, Ms. Orloff said she wanted to adopt me… and she wouldn't make me call her Mommy. I was so happy. Then, I found out I could talk to plants. I used to hide out in the garden and talk to all the flowers. Ms. Orloff loved flowers. But one day Mikal found me.

_She sat in the garden, soaking in the sun. Her auburn hair was a vibrant red in the bright sun-light. The flowers around her danced and swayed, happy to be in her presence. When she'd touch or talk to one, it would hum. She loved the flowers humming, it was a sweet, happy sound only she could hear. Some ivy had wrapped itself around her arm and was humming happily, a deep rich tone full of sunshine, when she heard footsteps. This wasn't the first time this had happened, so all the plants knew to 'act normal'. But the ivy was too happy where it was, it remained wrapped around her arm. Only when Mikal turned the corner and she became scared did the vine detach itself. _

_"You're a mutant," he said accusingly._

_"I- I don't- what are you talking about?"_

_"I saw that. I saw what you did. You're a mutant."_

_"So, so what if I am?"_

_"You have to hide it," he told her. "You can't let Mom find out. She'd hate you, just like everyone else would hate you."_

_She stared in fear and shock. Ms. Orloff had been so good to her… she didn't want to be hated._

_She stopped talking to the flowers. She avoided plants all-together. She'd read the paper in the morning and read about mutants and how dangerous they were. On T.V. she always saw anti-mutant groups and what they did with the mutants they found. She stopped reading the paper and watching T.V. She didn't want to know what was happening in the world. _

_She made it a week without using her powers. When she was inside, completely cut off from nature, she would find it hard to breathe. She would have panic attacks. Her adoptive mother took her took her to doctor after doctor. They couldn't find anything wrong with her. They gave her inhalers, put her on medication, did everything they could, but none of them ever figured out what was wrong. _

_Every time they would go to a new doctor, she would be terrified. She would always think, 'this one will figure it out' but none ever did. Ms. Orloff worried about her constantly. _

Leigh tensed and Remy held her tighter, but she couldn't feel him, she was in the past.

_It hurt her to see the kind woman worried, so she brought a few potted plants into her room. The attacks stopped. She began talking to the flowers again, but only from a distance, and only when she was sure no one was around. But one day, while she was listening to the hum of a white lily, Ms. Orloff came into the room. Seeing the lily dancing and swaying on its own, the woman gasped. _

_Her eyes flew open and she stared at her adoptive mother. The woman knew. The woman knew she was a mutant. Her heart pounded in her chest and she crawled back against the wall, the plants straining to leave their pots and protect her._

_"I knew there was something special about you," Ms. Orloff said, moving closer. "Well, what's wrong, child?" She held out her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Ms. Orloff took her adoptive daughter downstairs to where her son was._

_"Mikal, our little girl is a mutant." She beamed. "Isn't that wonderful?"_

_"Ms. Orloff," she tugged on the woman's hand, "Mikal told me you'd be mad if you found out. That you'd hate me like the people on T.V. That I had to make sure no one found out."_

_Ms. Orloff glared at her son and then turned and looked into the girl's eyes._

_"You never need to hide who you are. You are special and wonderful and perfect and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise. God made you this way, just like he made all mutants."_

"So I used my power. I embraced it, trained it, harnessed it. Until someone found out. They burned our house down. So we moved. And then someone else found out and we moved again and again and again. But Ms. Orloff always told me I was special, and that other people were just ignorant and stupid and scared, and that hiding who I was would only hurt me and that nothing would ever change if I didn't make the world accept me for who I was."

"But yo brudder still says ya should hide," Remy guessed.

"Yes."

"An' dat's why ya don' wan 'im here?"

"No. He called me Leigh."

_Nikolai had been so happy to have a daughter. She was his pride and joy. He named her Katerina Anastasia. It was regal. It was beautiful. It was perfect for his perfect little girl. When Nikolai went to jail, his daughter abandoned that name, abandoned any connection to the man that had spawned her. She called herself Victoria, after her mother. _

_No one quite understood why, but she was a child who had experienced something traumatic. And, as if that weren't bad enough, her mother had been a mutant. No one could begin to guess at the counseling the young girl would need._

_But she had been adopted by a kind woman and seemed to be coping just fine. A few months after she hit puberty her adoptive mother had discovered she was a mutant, just like her mother, but they were still a happy family._

_One day, Nikolai showed up at his daughter's new home. No one had any idea how he had managed to break out, but he made a beeline for his daughter. He arrived at the house when no one else was home. Just him and the girl, alone. He'd said he'd missed her, that every day he thought about her and just wanted to see her again. But she was terrified, she kept away from him, told him to leave. He dropped the act, grabbed her and threw her against the wall. _

_"Daddy…" she whispered, the horrible, throbbing pain blurring her thoughts. When had he become so strong?_

_"I ain't your 'daddy'," he hissed, standing over the frightened girl. "I was Katty's daddy, but you killed her!"_

_"Da-"_

_He kicked her. "You're a freak, just like the bitch that spawned you, Leigh," he spat the name as though it were venomous. "That's what your freak mother wanted to call you. And that's who you are. Katty is dead," he pulled her up by her hair, "and soon you will be too."_

_But he never got to follow through on his threat. Something hit him on the side of the head with a metallic ringing. It didn't do much damage, but it did catch him off guard. He dropped the girl and turned. Mikal swung the aluminum baseball bat again, knocking Nikolai to the ground. Ms. Orloff ran to her adoptive daughter's side, her phone still in her hand, as the police and EMTs rushed in._

_Despite the pain, the young girl smiled. Leigh. It was just what she'd been searching for. Something to connect her to her mother. Something to connect her to her true self. Leigh Victoria Orloff._

"But Mikal always calls me Katerina because Leigh is my 'mutant name' or some such."

"But today he called you Leigh…" Logan looked up from his glass, finally understanding his new 'daughter' a little better.

"An' dat means sumthin's wrong."

"Yeah." Leigh turned and buried her head against Remy's chest. "Something is very wrong."

_Leigh_, the professor's mental voice called, _please come to my office immediately._

* * *

So there ya go, Leigh's backstory. (Damn this was a long chapter...) If you don't like long-chapters, sorry about that. If you do like long-chapters (or if you don't) I'm just letting you know there probably won't be a lot of them.  
If you don't like long-chapters (or if you do) or if you like this story (or if you don't) or if you like cake (or if you don't) ((or if you think the cake is a lie)) press the magic review button and let me know, your opinions are important to me.  
Dutifully yours,  
~ Demonlrd


	21. No Wonder They Say I'm Bright

Demonlrd here unable to believe my eyes. Can you believe this story has over 1300 hits? And over 900 hits just in the month of March?? ISN'T IT AMAZING!?!?!?! And it has, like, 29 reviews!! Can you believe it!?!?!  
Alright, time for my favorite part: Many thanks to Jokegirl and Mirrored In My Mind for reading and reviewing. They've both written X-men Evo stories that I enjoy and I feel honored to have them reading and enjoying my story (and I was not paid or asked to say that). Extra thanks to Jokegirl for adding this story to her alerts list (I feel so loved ^.^ ) Also thanks to Archangelsredemption for yet another review. Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint you (I will try not to!!) and you probably do know who 'he' is, but you aren't going to find out this chapter (sorry)  
Time for my least favorite part: I don't own anything I don't own (but I did download the 3rd season of X-men Evo last night (but then it got lost somehow...))  
Enjoy the (much shorter) chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 21: No Wonder They Say I'm Bright**

Leigh looked up. She'd heard his 'bamf'. Poor Kurt would never be able to sneak up on her.

"Der you are!" He sighed, relieved. He pressed a button on his communicator but Leigh's face stopped him from saying anything.

"Please don't tell them I'm here," she whispered.

Kurt hesitated. They'd been searching for her for half and hour, the others would want to know… Her green eyes glowed at him from the dark space under one of the med-wing beds. Their light overpowered his every other thought.

"She's safe." He switched off his communicator and tossed it across the room. "Now they can't track it."

Leigh suddenly realized she may have made a mistake. They were underground, it was night-time, the entire house was on lock-down… There was a reason they didn't let Kurt in the Danger Room with her. And to make matters worse, no one knew where she was. Kurt's yellow eyes were glazed over and he moved toward her in stumbling steps, as if drunk. Leigh curled herself tighter under the bed. _Hide underground, BRILLIANT idea. No wonder they say I'm bright. Ha, I made a funny, NOT THE TIME!!_ But to her relief, Kurt stopped a respectable distance away and sat on the floor, blue tail wrapped around his feet.

"Why'd you hide?" he asked.

"The house is on lockdown," she replied emotionlessly.

"You're worried about how people will react to you?"

"No. I'm worried it's my fault."

******

"Professor, you're _certain_ this is the only way?" Scott pleaded.

"I'm afraid so, Scott. We are dealing with a very dangerous shape-shifter here. I'm afraid anyone leaving the mansion would be at risk and anyone entering the mansion would jeopardize everyone's safety."

"But how are we supposed to stop him if we're locked in here?"

"We wait for him to come to us."

" What I don't get, Chuck," Logan said, "is that, if this guy's such a great shape-shifter, how're we gonna know it's him?"

"I will have to get inside his mind… to find out what he is really after."

"We know what he's after." Mikal held his head in his hands. "And I as good as gave it to him."

"While your sister may indeed be a target, we have no way of knowing if that is indeed his ultimate goal."

"Why don't we ask _her_ then?" Scott slammed his hands on the desk. There was a threat and they weren't going to do anything about it. "If she's the main target, she should know… **something!**"

"Unfortunately, Leigh has decided to go into hiding."

"You're a telepath, Professor! Find her!"

"Scott, I understand your concern. There is a threat and you wish to be prepared. However, you must know I would never force a person to do something against their will." Scott opened his mouth, but the professor cut him off. "_Nor_ would I enter a person's mind without permission, and she has made it perfectly clear on many occasions she does not want me in her mind."

He recalled one specific occasion when he had searched for her mind to find out why she wasn't at dinner. After being assaulted by a loud string of mental curses, he was assaulted by the potted plant in his office which had tried to bludgeon him. Since then he'd moved the plant to a safer location and kept a good distance from Leigh's mind.

"Dammit!" Scott stormed out of the office.

"I'm sorry, Professor Xavier," Mikal sobbed. "If I'd know… If I'd even suspected…"

"It is all right, Mikal. You had no way of knowing this threat existed."

"But my sister's life is in danger and it's all my fault!"

"Yer wrong, bub," Logan growled. "_All _of our lives are in danger." He paused. "Wait, ya are right. It _is_ your fault."

******

"It can't be your fault," Kurt argued. "Mikal's da one zat told him where you are!"

"But he's coming here for me. If I weren't here, you'd be safe." She looked up, her eyes bright.

Kurt could tell she had an idea, and he could guess what it would be. "Don't even think about!"

"You gotta admit, Kurt, it is a good idea. Give him what he wants, and then he'll go away." She shrugged. "Works in the movies."

"Yeah, but not in real life. Ever hear of appeasement? Hitler?" he argued. "Zey gave him what he wanted, and then caused a world war and almost exterminated an entire race of people! See the similarity here?"

"But there has to be _something_ I can do."

"There is." He crawled across the floor until he was right in front of her. "Be you. We're gonna be stuck in here till this guy's gone, and zat could be a very long time. People aren't gonna like it. But you can make them happy. Just be yourself. Our little indoor sun."

He gently brushed her hair off her cheek. She smirked, his fur tickled. He leaned forward as he had in the kitchen. Leigh inhaled sharply, and suddenly, Kurt's annoying attraction to her was the least of her worries. The air was suddenly very thin and her chest was very heavy. She dug frantically through her pockets… nothing. She'd taken _nothing_ with her on her 'date' with Warren. Another brilliant move. Now she was in a metal plated room full of metal and… oh yeah, the house was on lockdown. _Fuck_. She reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. Her breaths came in ragged gasps. Kurt heard her breathing become irregular and noticed her wide, panicked eyes. He finally realized what was happening. What to do? What could he do? He couldn't take her outside. What to do what to do? Think. THINK! _Gah! No time!_ He grabbed her and 'ported.

* * *

Aaah... A nice, short chapter. Easy to write, easy to type, easy to spell check, and it gives me more time to write the next chapters. It's getting really hard to keep up on these updates so I'm letting you know now this 'update-everyday-thing' might be over soon. It might be every two days. I really hope not cause I need the motivation to keep ignoring my English teacher if I'm gonna get this done.

Next chapter you get to find out exactly who 'he' is (for those of you who haven't already figured it out) AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!?!?  
If you are (or if you aren't) press that review button!!! (and then type something and hit 'submit' cause otherwise I won't know about it, haha)  
Vi voglio bene,  
~ Demonlrd


	22. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

Demonlrd here, very ashamed of herself. I didn't update yesterday, I can't believe it... But to make up for it, I combined two short chapters and made one long chapter (and you find out who 'he' is!!) But I'm still happy, wanna know why?

1) high lord mage and have added this story to their alerts list.

2) Ddme3 has added this story (and me!!!) to his favorites lists and story alert list (so many lists!!! =D )

3) Ddme3, Jokegirl, DoomRabbit, Archangelsredemption, and RavenWolfe have commented (love you guys!!)  
Archangelsredemption: I'm so glad you aren't disappointed!! and thank you for your understanding. and you can always download an X-men Evo torrent (that's what I did, buying DVDs is so over-rated)

On that note, I don't own anything. Nope. Well... I own this computer, and 8 cans of Dr. Pepper that my aunt sent in a care package. And Leigh. and this story idea. but that's it.  
ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**

_She runs through the woods. It's dark. The rain falls in heavy drops, stinging as it hits her bare skin. What hurts more are the branches and thorns. The trees strike her with their branches, the plants wrap themselves around her legs, trying to bring her down. They don't heed her. She's completely defenseless…_

Leigh's eyes flew open. She was in her room, in bed, surrounded by plants trying to reach out and comfort her. It was dark, the mansion was on lock-down, all the windows were locked and covered. Reaching behind her, she switched on the light.

"Yer up." Remy leaned against her dresser, watching her with his red-black eyes.

"Yeah. Where's Kurt?"

"Ah told da elf ta get some sleep, Ah'd take good care of ya." He winked.

Leigh smiled at him, but it was fake. Something was wrong. First, Kurt would be far from willing to leave her alone in her state, especially alone with Remy. Second, why was Remy acting so strange? He was standing as far from her as he could, but even with the sun blocked out, he should be able to come closer. They'd been closer than this in the Danger Room even.

"What's wrong?" She sat up, acting casual.

His eyes widened slightly. "Wrong? Ain't nuthin wrong."

"Don't try to spare me, Remy. You know I can handle it."

"Well, da bad guy migh' be closer den we taut."

Leigh's eyes widened. Fortunately for her, the door swung open and Remy walked in.

"Sorry ta bother ya, _chérie._ Logan sen' me up ta check on-" He noticed her shocked, wide eyes and followed her gaze to see… himself.

The Remy by her dresser approached her bed. "Ah told ya, Leigh," his voice and appearance changed and Leigh found herself staring at a monster from her past, someone she never wanted to see again, "the bad guy is closer than you thought." He laughed and vanished.

Remy stood in shock. He'd gotten in her room. The man that was after them, the man he had to protect her from, had been in her room. And he hadn't been able to do anything. Overcome by surprise and fear, Leigh screamed.

******

"What the hell did you do?" Leigh screamed, lunging at her brother. Thorny vines flew from her hands, wrapping around him, holding him down. She pulled on the other end of the vine, the thorns smoothing themselves so as not to hurt her hands as she pulled her trapped brother towards her. "What the fuck did you do?" It was her boogey-man, the monster in her closet, a demon from her own personal Hell. And it was here. It had been in her room, disguised as someone she loved, and it was _his_ fault.

Logan grabbed Leigh, pulling her away from the trapped Mikal. "Easy there, sunshine, we don't wanna kill him."

"I _do_!" she roared, fighting to get out of Logan's restraining hold.

"Leigh, we need you to calm yourself," the professor said soothingly.

Leigh felt him enter her mind and threw up mental blocks, Jean would have been proud to see her training had worked. But the professor had seen all he needed.

"Leigh, be calm. That was only as astral projection, an illusion. We will never let him get near you."

Leigh stopped her futile struggle, panting. "You can try, that doesn't mean you'll succeed."

"You're right, Leigh." Mikal shrugged free of the vines, they'd released their hold when Leigh released her anger. "This is my fault. But I just don't understand one thing," he turned to Professor Xavier, "how can her father make an astral projection? How did he become a shape-shifter?"

"Yer… dad?" Logan thought back on the story he'd heard in the kitchen. In half a second his grip changed from protecting Mikal to protecting Leigh.

"Yes, my… father." She winced as if the word caused her physical pain.

"I don't know how her father got these powers," Professor Xavier replied. "But it leads me to wonder what else he might be able to do…" His eyes went blank for a moment. "I haven't found anything unusual in the mansion. I recommend you all get a good night's sleep, we'll revisit this in the morning."

******

_She sits in bed with Remy, he shimmers and becomes her father. He walks towards her, holding up his gun, his shirt is blood-stained. She stumbles backwards and trips over something. He stands right over her, ready to shoot. She looks away… and stares right into her mother's dead eyes…_

Leigh screamed and spun as she woke. The figure that had been standing over her bed was now up against the wall with a sharpened bamboo shoot at its throat.

"I's me!" the figure cried.

Leigh flipped on the light and glared at Remy. "Is it really? Last time you were the bad guy."

"_Chérie, _ya hurt Remy bad t'inkin' like dat."

She glared at him, watching his red-black eyes.

"Like mah demon eyes do ya?" He smirked. "Really helps wit' da ladies, if ya know what Ah mean." He winked.

Leigh groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket back over her. the bamboo withdrew. "Then go bother the ladies, not me."

"Ah dunno, _chérie_," he crossed the room and sat on her bed, "one lady seems more den enuff." He lightly stroked her hair. "Remy jus' dun know if he's enuf fer 'er."

Leigh rolled over to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ya see, Remy really likes dis lil _fille_, but she got lots a other _hommes_ aroun' her all da time. Good ones too. Remy don' t'ink he could ever have a chance."

"Well, I'm not familiar with this kind of problem, but I think Remy is being too hard on himself." Remy perked up and payed attention. "Remy is a sweet, charming guy. He's always himself, even when other people want him to be someone else. He's funny and he's cute and he _speaks French_. A girl'd have to be crazy not to want him."

His growing smile fell. "Rogue di'n't wan' me."

Leigh sighed. "Rogue's a complicated case. She wants to _touch_."

"She can touch!"

"But she'd always be afraid of hurting you."

"Seein' 'er wit' dat gian' tin can hurts me."

Leigh touched his arm. "I understand." And she did. He wasn't the only one who'd had to watch the one they wanted with someone else, and he knew that.

He laughed dryly. "Sorry. Ah came 'ere ta make sure yer ok an' 'ere Ah'm da one dat's not ok."

"It's alright."

And he knew it was.

* * *

I like writing moments like that... I should do it more often... eh, we'll see. Anyway! Next chapter things start getting more interesting (cause this has been soooooo boring so-far, right? haha)  
If you're bored (or if you're not) or if you'd like to see your name here next chapter press that magic review button. That's right, MAGIC by pressing it your name magically appears in the intro to the next chapter, try it! I dare you! NO!! I **triple dog dare you**.  
Danku!  
~ Demonlrd


	23. In the Middle of the Night

Yoyoyo, Demonlrd here, yo. Yoyo. Yay yo-yos!! *ahem* Sorry bout that. Anyway! I missed an update again... oh well, every other day is fine too right? RIGHT?!?!? ANYWAY!!  
1) RomyGirl123 you rock! Thanks for adding this story to your alerts list!!  
2) Ddme3: thanks for the review! And yes, the box is magic. Notice how you pressed it and now your name is here?? *magic sounds*  
3) Archangelsredemption: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I like writing sweet things... I figured you had guessed who 'he' was, I tried to make it guessable. And the shape-shifter thing will be explained (it was supposed to confuse you haha) And I'm glad the update made you excited. ^.^  
4) DoomRabbit: you got your reply, but thank you so much!! I love getting your reviews.  
5) This chapter is dedicated to Archangelsredemption and DoomRabbit, I love getting you guys's reviews and I totally forgot to dedicate the 20th chapter (so I'm doing it 3 chapters late, haha)  
6) This story now has over 1,600 hits!!! All you readers are amazing and get cookies!!!  
7) I still don't own anything.  
8) Enjoy the chapter!!  
9) ?????  
10) PROFIT!!!

* * *

**Chapter 23: In the Middle of the Night**

Remy sat in Leigh's bed, leaning against the head-board, absentmindedly stroking her hair. He wanted nothing more than to lay down beside her, hold her in his arms, and soak up her warmth. But he knew better than to put himself in such a compromising position. When someone knocked lightly on the door, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"What?" Leigh called.

"Told you she'd be up," someone whispered.

The door swung open and Bobby and Roberto entered. They paused when they saw Remy, but Leigh sat up and beckoned them in. Closing the door behind them, they took seats on the floor, Roberto near the bed, Bobby farther away, near the window. Leigh noted this without surprise.

"Told you we wouldn't be the only ones," Bobby whispered.

"We heard about…" Roberto trailed off, they all knew what he was going to say. "So we figured we'd come."

"We are a team after all," Bobby added.

"That's right." They all turned. Scott and Alex stood in the doorway. "We're a team, and we support each other."

"Even though I had to tell him that," Alex commented, taking a seat near the bed.

"I'm sorry, Leigh." Scott remained uncomfortably at the door. "I- I reacted badly to the situation. I, uh, said somethings… I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I was wrong to blame you."

Leigh smiled and patted a spot on her bed. Scott hesitated, but her eyes convinced him. He closed the door and took a seat at the foot of Leigh's bed.

"Alright!" Bobby punched his fist in the air. "Team sleep-over."

"Not quite." Leigh looked around. "Where's our fearless leader?"

As if on cue, they heard shuffling outside followed by a quiet knock at the door. Leigh jumped out of bed and threw the door open, catching Logan as he started down the hall.

"We've been waiting for you."

******

"Full house, tens over queens." Remy laid down his hand and reached for the pot (a pile of candy and cookies). Leigh grabbed his hand and laid down her cards. All of their eyes went wide. "How da hell did ya get a Royal Flush?"

"Lady Luck's an old friend of mine," she explained unwrapping a Hershey's kiss.

"I'm startin ta think yer cheatin, sunshine," Logan growled. He was still angry because he'd run out of 'chips' ten hands ago.

"Me too." Bobby threw down his two pairs, fives over threes.

"No, you just suck," Roberto teased.

"He's right, man," Alex agreed. "You just ain't got the magic touch." Alex laid down five aces.

"Oh, now who's cheating?" Leigh yelled, pointing at Alex.

"I knew I smelled a rat," Logan grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm good." Alex leaned back against the wall, the picture of cool.

"Alex, can you never be serious?" Scott snapped.

"Oh chillax, Scott. It's just a game," Leigh said before Alex could respond.

Scott's seriousness and Alex's laid-back-relaxed approach to everything often clashed, but the brother's truly loved each other so Leigh always made sure to step in before things got out of hand. Alex still didn't really feel he fit in with the X-men and his brother's condescending comments didn't help him feel any more at home. Having a space on the special team had helped him feel like he belonged, and she didn't want a sibling quarrel to jeopardize that. But Alex looked like he was raring for a fight.

"You too, Alex, chill. I don't want you guys hurting my plants."

"I know where we can go blow off some steam…" Roberto offered.

******

"We sooo should not be doing this…" Scott groaned.

"Chill out," Bobby said, icing up.

"Besides, we _do_ have a teacher with us," Roberto pointed out.

"Still, the Danger Room is not for playing!"

"We're not playing."

Leigh walked in with Remy at her side. Vines were wrapped around her arms, slithering and rippling, their eight inch thorns extending from her arms and back. In her left hand she held a sharpened bamboo staff much like the one that had attacked Remy. In her right hand she held a sword made from some kind of grass. Her hair was held up by the roots of a orangey-red rose. The flower bristled, the color glowing like fire. Bobby thought she looked by the hippy version of Spyke and Xena Warrior Princess's love-child, but didn't say so. Leigh was dangerous right now.

Remy stood at her side, shuffling a deck of cards, his staff nestled in the crook of his arm. His demon eyes glowed with a hidden fire, earning their name. They were both ready for a fight.

"We're training," Leigh growled.

Logan entered a half minute behind them. He was in uniform, his claws out, his teeth bared in a feral snarl. Leigh was in danger. All his kids were in danger. And he was going to do everything in his power to keep them safe.

Scott looked around. Bobby was all iced up, Roberto was in his flaming form, and Alex's hands glowed with energy. They were all powered up and ready to fight. That's when Scott realized, this wasn't just an impromptu de-stressing session, this was serious. They'd _planned_ this. The cards, the 'sleep-over', it was all just a cover.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" he asked.

"Cause we didn't want to give you time to plan," Roberto explained.

"We don't know when or how he will attack, we will have no warning, no way of anticipating how he will act. You will have no time to plan ahead," Leigh continued.

"We can't have you behaving like you did in the professor's office. We need you to be level-headed," Alex added.

"So we planned a sahprise session fer ya," Remy finished.

"Wha-"

The simulation began. Suddenly, the bland room was the kitchen, and Wolverine was running through the door at them. Scott hesitated, what was Logan doing? Wolverine lunged at him and Bobby threw an ice-wall up in his way, protecting Scott.

"Get your head in the game man!" he yelled.

Wolverine shivered and became Jean. Her red hair flew around her head like fire and she descended on the team. Scott stepped back, he couldn't fight her!! The vines flew from Leigh's arms, locking the psychic in place. Roberto and Alex, drawing on her energy, powered up and threw their attacks at the prisoner. Jean transformed into Professor Xavier, Jubilee, Amara, even Rahne, but they kept up their attacks. Remy threw a string of cards at little Rahne, they exploded, leaving her laying on the floor. Logan stood over her, claws extended.

"Game over, bub."

The simulation ended. The younger boys were high-fiving each other, although slightly shaken from having attacked their girls.

"Get yerself tahgether, Cyke," Logan growled. "We can't have you flakin' on us."

"What are you doing in here?" Jean stormed in the Danger Room.

"Just, some training," Scott explained, walking over to meet her.

"Well the professor sent me to tell you guys to go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow, he needs you in top condition."

"Right, I think we're done anyway." Scott turned and headed back to the team.

"Watch it, man!" Bobby threw up another ice wall, protecting Scott from Jean's psychic blast.

Jean laughed evilly, throwing hundreds of psychic blades at the team. Scott stood in shock. What was going on? Remy snuck up behind the crazed red-head and whacked her over the head with his staff.

The simulation ended.

"God dammit, Scott, get with it!!" Leigh screamed. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"What was that? I didn't even know it was a simulation!"

"Dat's da point, _homme_."

"Yeah, Scott, we don't know how he'll come at us, or when or where," Alex explained. "So the simulation is set to start randomly and use random situations. The place, time, person, even when the simulation starts, it's all randomly decided by the computer. To help us get ready for the real thing."

"Forget this, I'm done." Scott stormed towards the door.

A concussive blast hit each of their minds simultaneously, accompanied by the sound of the professor screaming. _Scott! Come quickly!_ Jean's mind-voice shouted. The team paused and looked at each other. Leigh nodded decisively.

"Alright, guys, our home's been invaded. Everyone we love in currently in danger and everyone we know could be an enemy. Stick together and if you encounter anyone who's identity can't be verified, detain them. If they're a good guy, they'll forgive you. If not, you win."

The guys listened carefully to her. Although Logan was the 'official' leader and Scott was the natural leader, this was Leigh's fight, and she was in charge.

"Let's take this guy down." She watched them all with hard eyes and they all stared back, feeding off her energy. The anger and adrenaline made it stronger, even from across the room Roberto could feel his power rising rapidly. "Move out, keep quiet, and remember the code word."

* * *

There ya go, more action!! Sorry if it wasn't that great, I'm not good with action sequences, so the next chapter might be that great either. Also, I wrote a song-fic the other day so if you'd like some emotional storiness feel free to check it out! (please?) It's called 'God Help the Outcasts' and it's by demonlrd66 (in case you'd forgotten who I was) There's a magic review button there too if you'd like to tell me what you think.  
Or you could just press this magic review button and tell me what you think about this story, I'll love either one.  
Grazie mille,  
~ Demonlrd


	24. See, What Had Happened Was

Demonlrd here amazed by all the wonderful readers and reviewers this story has. At first I was so sure this was gonna be a flop (I have written one or two of those you know) but now there are so many wonderful people who have this story (and even me!!) on their alerts and favorites lists and who review frequently. And the last chapter had 26 visitors. Two weeks ago if I'd checked the stats page the latest chapter would have (at most) 9 visitors.

Sorry for the run-on intro... I just wanted to make sure you all know how much I appreciate you reading this story. Especially now that things are picking up and I've figured out how it will end... *ahem* ANYWAY! My favorite part!!

Endless love and appreciation to DoomRabbit, Archangelsredemption, and Abbs of the faeries for the reviews. Extra to Abbs for adding me to her author alert list (whee!!) and for silently stalking the story for so long (though I really appreciate you breaking your silence to review!!) Extra thankses to all of you who checked out my song-fic, it means a lot to me. ^.^

The legal part: I don't own anything that isn't mine (which is most things)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 25: See, What Had Happened Was…**

"Open up! Lemme in!" Tabitha threw bomb after bomb at the mansion's steel-plated doors. "Come on! This isn't funny!"

The door slid open just enough for her to slide in. Tabitha looked around the entryway. Rogue, Piotr, Jean, and Kitty stood at the foot of the stairs, all in a fighting stance. Professor Xavier rolled his wheelchair to sit right in front of her, the angry blue Dr. McCoy at his side.

"What's goin on here?" she cried. "I went to the Brotherhood house and no one was there and I come here and you guys are preparing for nuclear war! What's up?"

"Professor, I thought you, like, said not to let anyone in." Kitty inched hesitantly forward.

"I'm sorry, Kitty, but I need to learn more about what we are facing and this may be the only way. Tabitha, I need you to relax…" Professor Xavier closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his temples, focusing on Tabitha's mind… "NO!"

A concussive mental blast hit the professor, knocking him from his chair. 'Tabitha' laughed and rippled, transforming into a man of about forty-five with a head of light brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. He had a strong, muscular build and seemed a formidable opponent, his skin rough and scarred.

"Stupid old man."

Beast charged at him, roaring. The man braced himself and caught Beast mid-charge, swinging him and around and throwing him as if he were a child. Following his teacher, Colossus charged, the lights of the entryway reflecting off his metal skin. The two fought, pushing and shoving and hitting each other. Beast recovered and joined in the melee. Kitty took a step forward, but Rogue held her back.

"Ah got dis one, sugah."

She pulled off a glove and ran forward, right into the middle of the fight. Leaping into the fray, she got a hand on the man's face. But, to everyone's surprise, he changed. His skin became metal. He laughed and became Colossus. Immune to Rogue's power, he cast her aside. Kitty ran to Rogue's side, helping her move away from the fist-fight. Beast was forced to stop as the two Colossuses fought, unable to tell them apart and unwilling to risk hurting Piotr. Jean stepped forward, delving into the minds of the two metal men. Once she'd found the dark, retched mind of the intruder, she put all her energy into keeping him immobile. He struck at her with another mental blast, knocking her into Rogue and Kitty.

_Scott! Come quickly!_ she cried, mentally scanning the mansion for help.

But Jean's action had allowed Beast to identify the intruder, and he had joined the true Colossus in battle. Kitty pulled Rogue and Jean over to the professor, away from the fight. Jean and the professor were both unconscious, Kitty had no idea how strong those mental blasts had been, but Rogue was coming around, he hadn't hit her hard.

"This migh be a little harder den we thought…" Rogue groaned.

"Like, how did he copy Colossus? What is up with that?"

A scream of pain caught their attention and they looked to the men. The intruder had taken his true form again and placed a bare hand on Beast. The blue man screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. The man laughed and turned to Colossus.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He laughed and reached out for Colossus. A playing card hit his hand and exploded, sending him flying backwards.

"It's over, Nikolai," Leigh yelled.

The intruder looked up. Leigh and her team stood together at the other end of the entry way. Bobby, Roberto, and Logan charged and Scott and Alex prepared to release their energy blasts. The intruder took a step backwards.

"I see the element of surprise is lost," he said. "But don't worry, Leigh, I'll be back for you, and the rest of you mutie-freaks."

With that, he leapt up, swinging from the chandeliers and windowsills to exit out an open window at the top of the room.

"How the hell did he do that?" Alex asked.

"I think he, like, stole Beast's power," Kitty said, "with, like, Rogue's power…"

They all looked at each other, clearly confused.

"I think we can explain." Professor Xavier and Jean were awake and Jean was helping the professor into his chair. "Jean and I each got a glimpse into his mind and I think we've figured out what we're up against."

* * *

There ya go, more action-y-kinda-stuff that isn't done well... Though I was told the last chapter's action-y-ness wasn't that bad so I hope this worked out alright as well. Come back next chapter to find out exactly what they're up against!!! (as if you really needed more motivation to read) I hope you aren't too confused right now... it all makes perfect sense to me, but I don't know about the rest of you.... If you're confused press the magic review button and let me know, I'll see what I can clear up for you. If you aren't confused, press that magic review button and lemme know, I'll give you a new chapter!!  
Thanks bunches and bunches and bunches!!!!  
~ Demonlrd


	25. Tell Me What You Know

Demonlrd here feeling too lazy to write and intro. So thanks a million to my wonderful reviewers (you know who you guys are and you know I love you ^.^) and I still own nothing that I don't own. Now here are answers (as promised)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tell Me What You Know**

The group sat in Professor Xavier's office, watching the professor intently. They'd turned off the lights and Bobby had frozen the door and windows, keeping Nikolai out, but still allowing for escape. The younger students were moved downstairs to the med-labs and Danger Room with Storm and Beast watching over them. The group of older students upstairs was in their uniforms and ready to go.

Professor Xavier opened his eyes. He'd been collecting what little Jean and Rogue had managed to gleam from the man's mind and adding it to what he had learned. it wasn't much but, added to Leigh's personal experience with the man, it was enough.

"He's a mutant hunter," he explained emotionlessly. "It's been his passion for over twenty years. Normally, he makes no distinction in his kills, but when he learned his daughter was a mutant, finding and killing her became his obsession. And this situation is too perfect for him to pass up. His main target in a mansion full of mutants. No matter what we throw at him, he will never give up."

Leigh froze. Her head spun. 'He will never give up.' He would keep attacking her loved ones, because she was there. Even if he got her, he'd still go after them. It was hopeless… They'd have to fight him, kill him. She blinked out of her morbid musings, Logan and Remy each had a hand on her shoulder. Her team gathered close around her (even Scott), with Kurt, Warren, and Jean close by. Even Piotr, Rogue, and Kitty took a few hesitant steps forward.

Leigh stood up straighter and stared forward, eyes hard, steeling herself for the fight to come. Yes, they would fight. It would not be easy, but they _would_ win. They had to.

"What else can you tell us?" she asked.

"Well, when the mutants he hunted became more and more powerful, he realized he would need to be stronger to defeat them. He began taking MHG…"

"MHG?" Bobby asked.

Logan growled. "Mutant Growth Hormone."

"It enhances a mutants powers," the professor explained, "or gives ordinary humans mutant abilities."

"But at a price."

"Yes. Leigh, it would seem your father had a repressed X-gene and the drug helped it develop."

Leigh snorted. "Of course he did. It's called karma."

"Yes. He became that which he hated in order to destroy that which he hated. His mind is truly a dark and disturbing place…" Professor Xavier sighed. "But he is now able to copy a mutants power simply by being near them. What's worse is that he is able to retain those powers. Kurt, Kitty, I would like you to stay downstairs with the younger students."

"But, Professor!" Kurt's hand reflexively flicked out towards Leigh.

"Please, if he were to obtain either of your powers we would be unable to stop him coming and going as he pleased."

Kurt's tail drooped and he dejectedly 'ported away.

"This is, like, so unfair." Kitty phased through the floor.

"So this guy's a shape-shifter, he makes astral projections, _an'_ he's got Colossus and Beast's powers?" Logan groaned. "This ain't gonna be easy…"

"Plus he got Rogue's power," Roberto added.

"Shit!!" Everyone stared at Leigh. "He touched Dr. McCoy! While he had Rogue's power!" They all realized it simultaneously.

"He has Beast's memories!!"

As if awaiting their cue, all the lights switched on and the metal plates covering the doors and windows retracted. "LOCKDOWN ABORTED," the cheerful computer voice announced.

"Scott!" the professor yelled. "You and Jean get down to the control room, change all the passwords. Go! Now!"

"Scott," Leigh grabbed his arm, "remember, he was near the professor and Jean, he might try to read your mind. Tell the password to _no one_. Talk to _no one_. And whatever you do _stay together!!"_

Scott nodded and took off down the hall with Jean.

"Piotr!" Leigh whirled to face him. The adrenaline made her brain race, showing her all the possibilities like a crazed slide-show. "You and Rogue get downstairs and tell Storm and Beast what happened. Get _everyone_ out of the Danger Room and into the med-rooms. Put them on lockdown using _your own_ codes. He already has your powers so if he finds you you won't be helping him."

"How are we supposed ta know it's Beast and Storm?" Rogue asked.

"Touch them. Just a millisecond should be enough. Make sure Kurt and Kitty know to be on high alert. And _do not_ separate, he could be anywhere…"

Piotr nodded, already in his metal form, he took Rogue's hand and they raced down the hall, following Scott and Jean's trail.

"Warren…" She stared at the angel for a moment. "I hate sending you out alone…"

"I can fly!" To prove his point, Roberto powered up and hovered.

"Good, Roberto, go with Warren. You two are reconnaissance. Fly around, see if he's still outside. If you find him **DO NOT** fight him, understand me?" She grabbed Roberto's collar. "I know you wanna be a hero, but you know what a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed. You can look it up later. (1)" She let him go. "If you do find him, come back here and tell the professor, he'll let us know. Do _not_ separate." She smiled at Roberto, one of her youngest team-mates, her WoW partner, the over-achiever. "And be safe."

Roberto smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. Angel crossed the space between them in two quick steps and hugged her, closing his wings around her. In the comforting blanket of his wings, Leigh felt safe and relaxed. But she pushed him away. It wasn't really her he was interested in. If she had a normal power like any of the other girls, he wouldn't even know she existed.

Surprisingly, he got the hint and let go, taking off out the window. Roberto followed hot on his heels.

"As for the rest of you…"

She turned and faced her team. Bobby: so young and immature, the joker, but honest and faithful, you could always count on him to come through when you needed him. Alex: quiet and insecure, still not quite sure of his place, a surfer not a fighter, laid-back yet determined, willing to accept any challenge, never a quitter. Logan: stubborn and gruff, a loner, haunted by his past, like the father she never knew she wanted, a fighter, yet gentle and protective. Remy: a laid-back womanizer devoid of morals, doesn't work well with others but had finally found his place on the team, charismatic, strong, level-headed and stubborn, she could always rely on him.

This was her team. This was what she had to work with. Roberto and Scott would fulfill their assignments, she didn't have to worry about them. She had to figure out what to do with this bunch. Five mutants… She just hoped they would be enough.

"The rest of you are with me. We're the only organized team this place has right now so it's up to us. First things first, we have to rally the underclassmen, find their fighters…"

"Amara and Jubilee," Bobby said without hesitation.

Alex nodded. "And Ray."

Leigh nodded decisively. Jubilee she only knew by reputation, but it was good enough. Amara was a little to shy and a little too down, but Leigh knew her, the girls' earth-based powers and dependency on their mediums had given them something to bond over. And when necessity called for it, Amara was a good fighter. She would do… Ray, AKA Beserker, seemed a little immature, but all the New Recruits were like that. He was powerful, that much was certain, and in this fight power might be more important than discipline. But it was only three more fighters… would it be enough?

"Professor, do you have any way of reaching the Brotherhood?"

The others recoiled.

"The Brotherhood? Are you nuts?" Bobby yelled.

"Keep your voice down," she snapped. "Do you really think the five, at most eight, of us can do this alone? This affects _all_ the mutants of Bayville, not just us."

"Then send Beserker to get the morlocks! Anything but the Brotherhood," Alex argued.

"Yes, we'll send Beserker, but we can't send him alone and that brings us down to six… and we have no guarantee the morlocks will come…"

"Why-"

Remy cut Bobby off by slamming his staff on the desk. "Assez! While ya'll are standin' round arugin' wi' Leigh, da enemy is makin' 'is move!"

"The Cajun's right," Logan agreed. "Sunshine here knows what she's doin' so listen up and follow orders!"

The younger boys shook, startled and terrified by the outbursts.

Leigh nodded to herself. "Yes… Beserker and Storm will go to the morlocks… The Brotherhood… Lance will come for Kitty, they're together again… Fred maybe… Tabitha will come…"

"I'm sorry, Leigh." She turned, pulled from her planning. "Nikolai wasn't lying, the Brotherhood house is empty. He didn't do anything to them, they just… vanished."

"Shit…" She bit her lip. "We'll have to make due and hope the others get back soon…"

"So, what do we do now?" Alex asked hesitantly, casting a fearful glance at Logan and Remy.

"We wait for our cue."

Kurt 'ported into the room, yellow eyes wide with panick. "The Danger Room! It's gone nuts! There are still kids inside!"

"And that's our cue."

* * *

(1) If anyone can tell me where that's from you will be my favoritest person ever. (or one of them at least)

* * *

So yeah, that's chapter 25. So press the magic review button and lemme know what you think cause I'm feeling very unmotivated right now...  
Thanks,  
~ Demonlrd


	26. Putting the Pieces in Motion

An extremely happy Demonlrd here. Wanna know why? One: I got my motivation back. Two: I have the most amazing readers EVER. Three: this is the one month anniversary of this story. That's write. One month ago today I sat down at my computer and began typing the first chapter of Mutie-Prison. And now this story has 26 chapters, over 2,000 hits, 52 reviews, and over 400 visitors from over 20 different countries. You. Guys. Are. AMAZING!!!

This chapter I add to my list of amazing readers: IslandGurl2286 who reviewed, knew the quote, and added this story to her Alert/Faves lists and sailormoon846212 for adding this story to her Alerts list. Also many thanks to doreangrey, DoomRabbit, Abbs of the faeries, Sabriel, and Archangelsredemption for their reviews. I love you guys *sniff*.

Now on with the anniversary chapter of Mutie-Prison!! (hope you enjoy it!!) ((and I don't own anything that isn't mine!!)

* * *

**Chapter 26: Putting the Pieces in Motion**

Jean and Scott arrived in the security room and secured the door behind them.

"Alright, Scott, do what you have to, I'll watch the door."

"Leigh told us not to separate."

"Scott, we're in the same room."

"Oh, yeah, I know, I just… want to make sure you're safe."

"Scott, what is…" She caught a glimpse of his mind. "You think I'm him?!?!"

"In the Danger Room sim he always came at me disguised as you!"

"This isn't the Danger Room, Scott!" Jean screamed. "And you are wasting precious time! Just change the password and reset the lock-down!"

"Fine…" Scott walked over the panel, watching Jean. He typed in the security code and DENIED flashed on the screen. He tried every code the mansion had ever used. "It's no use, he changed it."

"We'll have to figure out what it is…"

"When you were in his head, did you see anything?"

"Well…" Jean walked over the control panel and started punching in things from Nikolai's mind.

******

Piotr and Rogue rushed down the hall to the Danger Room. As they got closer, they could hear screaming. They ran faster, Rogue amazed at the fact that Piotr's metal form didn't slow him down. When they reached the Danger Room they could see all the students bunching together as the machines began their murderous rampage. Kurt 'ported out and the door slammed in their faces. Piotr pulled back to punch through the door but someone pulled them both into a side corridor.

"Knock it off before someone sees you!"

******

Kurt 'ported Alex to the med-wing to tell Berserker and Storm the plan. But first he'd ported the others to the hallway by the Danger Room, they didn't want to risk Kurt getting too close to Nikolai so they ran the rest of the way. Remy charged the door and it blew open. The Danger Room was in chaos. Laser and killer robots were everywhere. Stuck in the middle of it all were the underclassmen. Some ran in fear while others were using their powers randomly.

Leigh glanced around and saw Amara and Jubilee already hard at work trying to take out the killing machines. She nodded, Bobby was right to name them. But something wasn't right, she glanced around again.

"Where are Piotr and Rogue?" she yelled, grabbing one of the kids from a laser's line of fire.

"I… I dunno, I haven't seem them…"

She growled and shoved the kid at Logan. "Logan, Remy, our first priority is getting these kids outta here." The two guys nodded and began destroying the killer robots while directing the kids to the door. "Bobby, get up to the control booth and see what's going on."

He saluted comically and formed and ice-bridge up to the booth. Leigh made her way over to Amara and Jubilee.

"Congrats, you two've just been promoted," she yelled over the chaos. "You're with me now. Once we've got this place cleared out, we're going after the bad guy."

******

Ray and Storm snuck across the mansion grounds towards the gate. They were on high alert, moving as quickly and silently as possible. They were the only hope for reinforcements, they had to make it out. Alex had explained that the Brotherhood was MIA, the only chance they had was the Morlocks.

A shadow passed over head and they both dropped into fighting stances. Warren landed in front of them.

"Identify yourselves," he commanded.

"Warren, it's us," Storm said.

Roberto landed behind them, glowing in his energized form. "Prove it."

"I didn't join Leigh's team with you because I was afraid I'd end up being like Pete," Ray confessed. "Now prove it's you."

"My WoW account is 'am_o_coel_hos'. I means 'I love rabbits'."

Ray nodded. "We're going to find the Morlocks, we're gonna need reinforcements for this fight."

"What about the Brotherhood?"

"I dunno, Prof says they aren't there."

"Hmm…"

******

"I gotta get back there!" Alex yelled.

"I'm sorry, Alex! I can't go back, Leigh's orders."

"Dammit, Kurt, grow a pair! Just 'port me back where you 'ported them!"

Kurt fidgeted. "Leigh's gonna kill me…" He grabbed Alex and 'ported them to the Danger Room hallway. The underclassmen were huddled against the wall and stared up in fear when they appeared.

"Bout damn time you got here, elf," Logan growled. "Get these kids to the med-wing with the others."

Kurt stepped backwards. "How do I know you're the real Logan?"

Logan extended his claws. "What you say, elf?"

"Trus me, _ami_, dis is da real Logan." Remy stepped away from the students.

"Yeah, now get 'portin'!"

******

"Leigh!" Bobby dropped from the sky, a block of ice breaking his fall. "Leigh! He's there!"

Leigh's head snapped up from the robot she'd just destroyed. "You're sure?"

"I saw him!"

"Jubes, Amara, get Logan and Remy. Bobby, get me up there, behind him. Let's finish this."

******

Ray and Storm descended into the sewer. Their footsteps echoed through the seemingly endless tunnels. A form appeared in the mist and moved towards them.

"What're you doin here, Aunty O?"

"Evan!" Storm rushed forward and embraced her nephew, paying no attention to the boy's bony scales and spikes.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, ignoring her embrace.

"There's trouble, Evan," Ray explained. "A powerful mutant-hunter. He's attacking the mansion as we speak." He didn't know for sure, but it made things sound more pressing, and it might very well be true.

"We need help," Storm added.

"This doesn't effect us." Callisto emerged from the mist.

"It affects _all_ of us," Ray argued. "Once he's done at the mansion he will find you. You can join us and take him out now, or wait for us to die and lose to him alone. At least together we'll have a chance."

"Why should he find us? We've remained well hidden from the world."

"Yeah, but when we're gone, he'll have Cerebro."

* * *

This was more or less just a chapter to get you all curious and set things up for the next chapter (where the action and surprises and twists and confusing stuff is). I hope you're all sufficiently interested and press the magic review button!! I also hope you're still enjoying it and that my breaking everyone up into mini-teams isn't leaving you too confused... (hell, it's hard for me to keep track of everyone!!)  
Thanks so much for being awesome!!  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Archangelsredemption you still get a review reply, I just didn't wanna take up more space at the top. First off, thanks so much for always reading and reviewing, your reviews mean so much to me ^.^ Second, don't cry!!! It'll be alright! The story isn't done being written yet. I'm glad you think the descriptions were good, I think personality is a lot more important than physical descriptions anyway. And thank you for being sweet, but I wasn't feeling unloved, just tired and unmotivated. But I'm all energized and ready to go now!! Also, you kinda sound like a Miss America contestant "I want love and happiness in all the world and an end to hunger and global warming.... and world peace." But don't worry, this story will have a "happy ending" promise (though I can't guarantee Leigh can be 'real friends with everybody') Thank you for the review!!!


	27. Things Get Complicated

Demonlrd here realizing something very important: you guys are amazing. Wait... I already knew that. =D Seriously, thank you. It's damn near impossible to feel insecure or sad when you can come home everyday and have an inbox full of reviews.

First, thank you to everyone who read my song-fics, I don't normally write them and it's really nice to get your feedback.  
Second, thank you to 555Diana555 for mentioning me in her story. I love her work and her good opinion means so much to me. (that sentence grammar is fail...)  
Also many thanks to Abbs of the faeries, DoomRabbit, and Ddme3 for the reviews.

Also, also: last chapter when Ray verified it was him, I'm sorry if that was confusing. It really isn't at all essential to the story, just something I came up with on the spot. Basically (I don't know if it was explained here or not) Ray had been considered for Leigh's team, but he'd refused because he didn't want to end up hating Leigh like Piotr did and he was afraid being in training sessions with her would either make him react like Kurt and Warren or react like Piotr and he was afraid of being like Piotr. So yeah. Not at all important but just in case you were wondering.

I still own nothing that isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Things Get Complicated**

Leigh hadn't realized their true disadvantage until she looked in the control room. Their opponent was in a tiny glass room full of expensive computer equipment that would explode if hit with too much force above a room full of murderous machines that _he_ controlled. She couldn't get her whole team in here, they wouldn't be able to move, they'd be sitting ducks. Plus, most of her team-mates were long-rage fighters, in these close quarters they'd be more of a hindrance than a help, it'd be absolute chaos. They were screwed.

Their best bet would be to get him out of the booth and into the Danger Room. Yes they'd have to defend themselves against the room itself, but so would he. That's where their advantage was. They were a team, they could protect each other; he was only one person. She signaled to Bobby and he lowered them down to the others, inclosing them all in a protective box of ice.

"Alright, Jubes, Amara, Alex, Remy: you guys are our distraction." They all began protesting at once. "Enough. You four hit that booth with all you've got. Try to get to him. Keep him distracted. Bobby, Logan: you're with me, we're going up there-" Again the group assaulted her with objections. "Enough! You wanna all rush up there at once? So we can be stuck tripping over each other while he helps himself to our powers?" They fell silent. "That's what I thought. Now our objective is to get him down here. Then we work as a team. With the Danger Room in high gear we just might have a chance."

"Yeah!" Alex pumped a charged fist in the air. "Who needs the Brotherhood when we have the Danger Room on our side?"

"Glad to see we're finally on the same page."

Alex stepped closer to Leigh, soaking up her energy, charging up for the fight to come. Remy pulled her into a quick one-armed hug.

"T'ings get too hot in dere, you get out," he told her.

"I'll be fine." She took a few steps back and addressed the girls. "Keep these two in line. You know boys can't stick to a plan."

Amara laughed nervously, but nodded. Jubilee managed a weak nod. Something weird was happening to her, she didn't know why, but she had the strongest desire to follow Leigh up to that booth… Once Bobby had raised Leigh, Logan, and himself up to the glass room the feeling dissipated and Jubilee could begin being distracting.

Logan sliced a hole in the back wall and the three mutants slipped silently in. Nikolai spoke without turning.

"You should really try to make those claws quieter," he said gently.

Then a feral roar ripped from his throat and as he turned and raced towards them, he shimmered into Beast. Bobby knew why Leigh had brought him along: defense, so he did his job and threw up an ice-wall, stopping the Beast-impersonator from reaching them. Logan and Leigh leapt around the sides of the wall, Logan with his claws glinting, Leigh with the thorns from her vines mimicking Logan's claws, in a deadly pincer attack. Their opponent leapt back out of reach and transformed again. This time he spoke to them in a woman's voice.

"Well done, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Mystique," Logan growled.

"Yes. When my Brotherhood went missing I had to make sure that at least you X-losers could take care of yourselves. Can't have you all dying before I can kill you. What the-?!?!"

Mystique glowed red and transformed back into Nikolai. The three X-men turned and looked down to see the Brotherhood, plus Piotr, Rogue, Warren and Roberto, standing in the doorway. Wanda stood at their head, her hands glowing with Nikolai's bound powers. Leigh practically glowed as her face broke into a wide smile. _I knew they'd come_.

"Game's over, Nikolai." She lowered her make-shift Logan-claws at his throat. "You're done."

"That's right, and just remember it was the Brotherhood that beat you." Pietro appeared suddenly in the booth, taunting the kneeling Nikolai.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leigh screamed.

"Thanks, pretty boy." Nikolai leapt up and grabbed Pietro, crashing them both through the window. They landed on Wanda, breaking her concentration and returning Nikolai's powers. He laughed and raced away, leaving Pietro unconscious from the effects of Rogue's stolen power.

"You stupid fuck!" Leigh leapt from the booth and ran at the Brotherhood. Logan hit the emergency switch, shutting down the Danger Room as a robot was about to decapitate the girl. "We had him!" Leigh continued, completely oblivious to everything else around her. "We fucking had him! He got away because of you!"

Lance stepped between the rampaging girl and Pietro's unconscious body. "Watch it, girly, if we hadn't showed up you would've fallen for that guy's Mystique impersonation."

"Yeah, that's right." Toad hopped to Lance's side. "My Wanda-poo here saved all your asses."

Leigh growled. "I wasn't talking to you, _either_ of you." She looked at Wanda. "I appreciate your help. Because of you we almost had him. But him," she pointed at Pietro, "he went and ruined everything!"

"You best stop pointing fingers, girl." Lance took another step forward.

Remy appeared at Leigh's side. "Ah don' t'ink ya'll realize jus' what happened," he drawled calmly. "Ya see, dat man takes mutants' powers. An' righ' now 'e's runnin' 'round wit' Quicksilver's power."

"So how do you propose we catch him?" Alex appeared at Leigh's other side with the rest of the team lined up behind him. Even Piotr, Rogue, Warren, and Roberto made their way through the Brotherhood to join their team.

"He- he what?" Toad froze.

"He steals mutants' powers," Leigh repeated slowly. "Just by being near them. In the time he was down here he probably took Wanda's power too."

"If we're lucky that's all he took," Logan grumbled.

Leigh suddenly realized something. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

The Brotherhood boys kept silent, but Wanda answered.

"Mystique mentioned something about a mutant-hunter before she went missing. So when this guy came snooping around the house I was able to hide everyone with my power. Then those two came along." She gestured to Warren and Roberto. "They told us about what was going on here and we came to help out."

"But, where's Tabitha?" Amara asked worriedly.

"Boom-Boom?" Lance asked. "She left the house a few weeks back."

Amara practically wilted. She frowned, her face full of concern. Leigh put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tabitha's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine."

Amara looked up hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Boom-Boom ain't the kinda girl to let herself get snatched."

"Besides, we have bigger problems to worry about." Scott and Jean hovered in the doorway. "This place is gonna blow!"

* * *

So yeah, things got a bit complicated there. And these poor kids can't catch a break (but if they could the story would be over too quickly, hehe) Well, the magic review button is still down there and I'm still writing, but I always love reviews, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside and make me want to write more (cause I don't want to let my wonderful readers down!!)  
Love you all,  
~ Demonlrd


	28. You've GOT to be Kidding Me

Demonlrd here soooo sorry this took so long. I've been sidetracked by movies and music... plus I started working on a 'short little thing' that ended up being not anywhere near short and this chapter just didn't want to be written on paper so I had to wait till I was at my computer... Anyway, it's here now.

A million thanks plus one to Abbs of the faeries for her lovely long review, and to Archangelsredemption for his(?) two wonderful reviews (you'll get another reply at the bottom) and also to jadeDino (though I don't know if she reads this) for adding me to her Fave Author/Alert lists. You guys (and all you other readers out there in FF land!!) are the bestest!!

And now, without further ado, the next chapter of Mutie-Prison (of which I still own nothing)

* * *

**Chapter 28: You've GOT to be Kidding Me…**

"What the hell you talkin bout?" Logan growled.

"That guy just rushed in, hit a few buttons, and ran out. I don't know what he did, but the mansion's gonna self-destruct!" Jean explained.

"Could this day _get_ _any fucking worse?_" Leigh screamed.

"It's about tah," Rogue said. "We all bout to get blown sky-high."

"Jean, call Kurt."

Jean stared at Leigh. "What?"

"We're gonna need him. And Kitty."

"But if Nikolai…"

"Dammit, woman, get your priorities straight! We can worry about my old man later, right now we gotta save the mansion."

"What's the point in saving yourselves now if you're just gonna get killed later?" Toad asked.

"If I'm gonna die, I at least wanna go down fighting." Leigh turned and walked to the door. "Not get blown up by a stupid house."

******

"Look, I've tried every password I know!" Scott yelled.

"Well keep trying!" Leigh yelled back.

"How do you people get anything done?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, dey ain't normally like dis," Remy answered.

"Yeah," Bobby answered, "they're normally worse."

"There's gotta be something we haven't thought of…" Leigh slammed her head on the control panel. They were in the mansion's security room trying to override the self-destruct command. Kurt and Kitty were moving the underclassmen into the school's emergency shelter. That was assuming something hadn't happened to them. She clenched her fists. Why was this happening? The school was about to blow, her murderous father was after all of them, stealing their powers as he went, and none of the passwords were working. Jean hadn't even been able to find something useful in what she'd taken from the man's head. They were doomed… "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You ain't got nothin to be sorry for, sunshine." Logan walked forward and took Scott's place at the keyboard. "You just saved all our asses."

"What are you-?"

Logan cleared the 'PASSWORD DENIED' warning from the screen and typed in five letters. K-A-T-T-Y. "SELF-DESTRUCT ABORTED" the cheerful computer voice said. The mutants, X-men and Brotherhood alike, allowed themselves a brief moment of celebration. Leigh threw her arms around Logan, screaming happily.

"Yes! You are the awesomest!" She stepped back. "Alright, Jean, make sure Kurt and Kitty have all the kids in a safe place, once you're sure, Logan: reinstate the lockdown and change the password. I trust he won't be able to get in _your_ head."

Logan chuckled as Jean closed her eyes and contacted Jean. Leigh continued acting light and cheerful while inside she was in complete turmoil. Nikolai's password had been 'Katty'? But why? Was it possible he still cared? She was in daughter after all. Or maybe he knew they'd figure it out. Maybe he was just messing with her. It was possible but… She shook her head. Dammit, she couldn't lose focus, they had a fight to win. When Nikolai was captured and laying powerless at her feet, _then_ she'd get her answers. Now she just had to do her best to keep everyone alive.

"Kurt and Kitty got everyone into the shelter," Jean said, pulling Leigh from her thoughts. "Mikal and the professor are with them."

"Good."

Without needing to be told, Logan punched a few words into the computer. "LOCKDOWN INITIATED" the computer's sing-song voice said. Logan nodded, they were set. Time to worry about the next threat.

Leigh looked around the room. "Jean, Bobby: bar the door, we need to plan." They obeyed, Jean mentally locking the door while Bobby covered it in a thick layer of ice. That would give them some time.

She looked at the group. With the Scott and Roberto back her team was complete again. Plus they had Amara, Jubilee, Jean, Rogue, Warren, and Piotr; it was practically all the upperclassmen. Then they had the Brotherhood. She didn't know them very well, but she'd certainly heard of them: they were the bad guys. She'd been in fights against them now and again, so she at least knew their powers. She also knew they weren't much of a team. Lance and Pietro both had some kind of leader-complex, but a team can only have one leader and that left them in constant conflict. Not that it mattered, Lance was too headstrong and Pietro was too conceited. But Lance had untapped potential, she'd seen him with Kitty, when they happened to be together. He was capable of caring, he just had to stop trying to be a tough-guy and figure it out for himself. Fred and Toad were pretty much just side-kicks: one-dimensional characters just tagging along. Fred only cared about food and Toad just cared about Wanda. Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. Yes, she was their real asset. She had true power, the only problem was controlling it. Leigh didn't really know the details, but Wanda had anger issues connected to her father and a mental institute. Yeah, Leigh could relate to 'daddy issues'. But when Wanda was in control, she was unstoppable, she'd learned that first hand.

Eighteen. Her lowly group of five had grown to eighteen. It was a great change, but it would make it hard to maneuver. It also wasn't going to be easy keeping track of eighteen mutant teens. Plus, in a close range battle, their number would be their downfall. They would have to split into smaller groups. But that was risky, and Wanda was their greatest weapon, so…

"The Danger Room," she announced. They watched her as she walked briskly to the front of the group so she could address them all. "Alright, here's the plan-"

"Wait a minute!" Lance objected. "Who voted you leader?"

"Alvers…" Scott warned.

"Goddammit!" Leigh screamed, stamping her foot. "What is _wrong_ with you people? Do you not understand _lives_ are at stake here?" Her voice rang clear although she screamed with rage, the vines around her arms writhing and snapping in response to her agitation. "Oh yeah, you're all for mutant superiority, but what about survival? Do even give a fuck if we all die? Cause your macho bullshit is gonna get us all killed!"

Lance shrunk back under the onslaught of her power, but at the same time he felt… strange, almost drawn to her. They all felt it. Leigh's power poured off of her in waves, forcing Piotr and Bobby back towards the door, followed closely by Toad, although he wasn't conscious of why. Amara, Robert, and Alex exploded with power, basking in the light and heat while Warren, Pietro, and Jean were pulled closer. A touch from Scott brought Jean back to herself and she threw up a reinforced mental shield. Jubilee and Lance stood frozen, while Fred and Rogue remained unfazed. Logan shook his head as he took in what was happening, _Way ta go, sunshine_. Remy simply closed his eyes and basked in the familiar warmth.

Wanda had had enough of this. Her hands glowed as she bound Leigh's powers. Everyone visibly relaxed, freed of the oppressive energy. The plants fell from Leigh's arms and hands. She gasped for air, staring at the black haired girl standing in the center of the room.

"What- what did you do?"

* * *

Teeheehee. Now you'll have to come back even if it takes me a little while, cause you wanna know what the plan is and what'll happen when Leigh's without her powers. Mwahaha. Now don't forget the magic review button, it is a proven fact that the more people that push that button, the faster I update. Yep, it's true.

Thanks so much for reading, you guys mean so much to me,  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Archangelsredemption: Yeah, all the people gets confusing, hell, I even had to make a sticky note of who was where so _I_ wouldn't fuck it up. Haha. And don't worry, the story has decided to write itself a sequel so even if the "happy ending" is in quotes, it'll be fine. Like I said, the ID verification was pretty much just something I made up on the spot, but whatever works right? I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, I love getting your reviews and I hope you keep reading.


	29. Middle Game

Demonlrd here with a much shorter chapter! Why? Cause I'm getting a bit behind so I'm splitting things into smaller chapters. (also if I did EVERYTHING in this chapter I'd like too it would take you three days to read it) Anyway, thanky-thankies to Abbs of the faeries and Archangelsredemption for their reviews. I love you guys's reviews, they are always so long and wonderful. ^.^

Anyway: this is what happens when Leigh doesn't have her 'sun'power (but only what happens to some people, if it was all of them you'd be here a while, but don't worry, you'll find out about the important people's reactions)

Also, I own nothing that isn't mine. =(

* * *

**Chapter 29: Middle Game**

"What- what the hell did you do?" Leigh stammered again. The air was so heavy, everything was so heavy, she felt dead.

Everyone shook off the effects of Leigh's anger and power, the X-men in shock from being without Leigh's power for the first time.

Warren stopped a few steps away from Leigh and looked down at her. He blinked, seeing her for the first time. His hand brushed her skin and he recoiled, she was cold, almost frozen. He continued blinking, unable to figure out what had drawn him to her in the first place. She was too young, her chest too flat, her clothes too messy; she was nothing like the women he dated. True she was attractive in her own way, messy auburn hair, 'perfect' green eyes, nice face, almost perfect height (small enough to be protectable but tall enough to be comfortable). But she was nothing special. The world, hell the _mansion_, was full of girls just like her. He took another step back, but froze as her eyes met his. They were frightened and hurt. He froze inside as she smiled sadly, knowingly, as if she'd read his mind, as if she'd seen this coming…

Remy smiled as he finally saw the true Leigh. He loved it. She'd always been partially hidden from him by a strange light, looking at her was like trying to watch a bird fly across the sun: you can see the form, but the light blinds you and you can't se the rest. He was finally able to look at her without that blinding light. She was beautiful. He watched her as she slowly scanned the room, taking in everyone's reaction. Her eyes fell on Warren as he backed away from her and her wide, perfect, green eyes glazed over with sadness. Remy's fists clenched and a growl escaped his throat, startling the people around him. Ignoring everyone else, Remy stormed across the room and pulled Leigh tight against his chest.

"Why ya look so sad, _chérie_?"

Leigh tensed, resisting the urge to hold on to him. "You don't have to pretend, Remy. I get it."

"Ah don' t'ink ya do, _chérie_. Ya see dis here is da first time Ah've ever really seen ya." He kissed the top of her head. "An' if you ain't just da prettiest lil _fille_ Ah ever seen…"

Leigh sobbed and locked her arms around him and burying her head against his chest. Even if he was just trying to make her feel better, he was at least doing a good job of it.

Logan growled. "We're losing time here, Wanda."

"Yes, we are," she agreed.

"So give Leigh her powers back and let's get on with this."

"I bound her powers because you people can't even see straight with her around!" She looked at Leigh. "So tell us this plan of yours and _then_ you can have your powers back."

Logan growled and took a step towards the Scarlet Witch.

"No," Leigh interrupted, "she's right. It'll work better this way." She moved to stand before them, confidence restored, Remy at her side, gently squeezing her hand.

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, jealousy beginning to grow. True, Remy was a thief and a womanizer, but he'd changed. He'd proven himself time and again and now _she_ wanted to be the one he ran to comfort. Piotr, not understanding her discomfort, put an arm around her. Rogue's jealousy froze into guilt. She had said she wanted to touch, so she'd said no to Remy and yes to Piotr. Now that Remy was a good guy she wanted to just give up her time with Piotr and have Remy take her. Leigh had accepted Remy for what he had been, she deserved him now. Rogue leaned against Piotr's cold, metal form. Yes, this is how things deserved to be.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

Next chapter: THE PLAN!!! Hehe. Anyway, that wasn't a very interesting chapter I know, but I wanted to give you something to hold you over while the plot works itself out. If you didn't like this short chapter (or if you did) ((or if you were indifferent)) press the magic review button and let me know!!!  
Love you all and appreciate your reading SOOO much  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. this story has almost 2,000 hits.... IN THE MONTH OF MARCH!!! *squeals with joy*


	30. Setting Up

Hey all! Demonlrd here with chapter 30 of Mutie Prison!! Chapter 30? Really? Ok, how many of you didn't think this story would have 30 chapters? Be honest!! (I didn't)

I'm sorry these chapters have been taking so long (and are short) I've been distracted by Pokemon X and playing Pokemon Emerald on my GBA emulator and doing Chem homework and being sick and Facebook and.... yeah. But don't worry, I'm feeling better and still writing!!!

Anyway: thank you to Abbs of the faeries and Archangelsredemption (as always) and to Random hyper asylum escapee for their reviews. And also thanks to Abbs of the faeries for the idea of how Lance would react to Leigh. (Odds are I might not have written it this way if she hadn't mentioned it in her review a few chapters back)

And a few chapter 30 stats: This story is going on 2,150 hits in the month of March with over 600 visitors from 40 countries (really? REALLY?!?!? OMG!!) This story has 2500 hits over all and is on the fave list of 5 people and the alerts list of 11. AND the last chapter had over 30 visitors. You guys out there reading this, you mean the world to me. Thank you so much.

I still don't own anything that isn't mine and now I don't even have the X-men Evo downloads.

Please enjoy chapter 30 of Mutie-Prison!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Setting Up**

Logan, Wanda, Warren, Piotr, and Jean laid in wait in the Danger Room control booth. Bobby and Fred stood on either side of the door, ready to seal it shut. Pietro was out running reconnaissance. The rest had been divided more-or-less by team: Leigh's team, and everyone else. However, once Leigh's powers came back, Lance had insisted on going with her.

Logan crouched at the far end of the booth, extending and retracting his claws as he watched the door and resisted the urge to throttle Warren. She may not have acted like it, but Warren had hurt Leigh deep down. Since she'd learned of the new aspect to her powers she'd been afraid it would be the only reason people would like her; and Warren had just confirmed her fears. To Logan, she'd always been a normal girl, but she was precious to him and her smile could light up a room. But now she frowned almost constantly, her brow furrowed with worry, and his world was dark. He would make her smile again. His fists clenched and his claws extended as the Danger Room door slid open.

******

Lance kept happily in step with Leigh. Remy walked on her other side, watching him warily, but he didn't care. He'd felt something in that room when Leigh had yelled at him. He'd seen something beautiful, something precious, something he needed to keep safe. He'd felt this before, around Kitty, this protectiveness. Was it love? Or something else? He found it hard to believe he was _in love_ with this girl he'd only met in battle, but when her green eyes fell on him, his whole world lit up.

"So, what, we're friends now?" Scott asked dryly. "I don't buy it."

"What are you on about now, Summers?" Lance snapped back.

"Ten minutes ago you were up in arms against Leigh leading, now you're cool with it? What changed?"

Lance faltered. "I- Look- That's not important, we just gotta get this guy."

"Ah don't like dis," Remy whispered to Leigh.

"Don't worry, when this is over Lance'll go home and everything'll be back to normal."

"Ah wasn't talkin bout Avalanche. Ah was talkin bout dat."

That's when Leigh noticed it. The air was heavy, full of an oppressive silence. They could hear the distant 'pop' as the overhead florescent lights popped off. The darkness advanced towards them accompanied by an ominous presence. The lights above and behind them flipped off, leaving them blind and in the dark. Roberto and Alex powered up, lighting some of the area around them. Alex stepped forward, hands held high, lighting the advancing form.

******

Rogue was _not_ having fun. True she was only with one member of the Brotherhood, but walking around with Toad was _not _her idea of a good time. Plus, Amara and Jubilee were _not_ fighters. These teams had _not_ been divided well. Amara stuck close to Rogue's side, clearly afraid of what they'd find in the mansion's dark underground halls.

Amara wanted to be with Leigh. She'd finally seen the girl without her powers, "the man behind the curtain" as it were. And behind the curtain Leigh was just a scared little girl. Amara wanted to be there for her. She kept telling herself that Remy was there, everything would be find, but right now nothing seemed fine.

She grabbed onto Rogue as someone rushed past them. _Oh gods_. They turned slowly to face the form behind them. Four-against-one had never seemed so hopeless.

* * *

So yeah, that was really short I know, sorry bout that. But now we're pretty much set up for the final chapter before the big boss battle. I mean, climax. Yeah, cause this isn't a video game. Nope. Anyway, here's a random little thing I wrote (which I do own cause it's not X-men) that you guys can read if you want. If not skip down and read my closing. Or if you don't want to please just scroll down and hit that magic review button.

* * *

And Now for Something Completely Different

Once upon a time there was a tree. It was a perfectly ordinary tree. It did not talk, it did not give apples to children, it was not magic; it was a tree. It stood in a forest like all other trees. It was not in a magic forest, it was not in the center of the forest, it was not in a hundred acre wood; it was in the forest. The tree was surrounded by thousands of other trees. It was not taller than the other trees, it was not prettier than the other trees, it was not better than the other trees; they were all exactly alike.

One day the tree was in the forest (where it always was because the tree did not walk, it did not move, it did not fly; it stood still) and something different happened. A man with an ax came to the forest. None of the trees said anything to him, they did not give him anything, they did not do anything to him; they were all just trees. The man with the ax began cutting down the trees, and the trees fell. He cut until only one tree was left…

Then he cut down that tree because it was exactly like all the others.

The forest was replaced by a shopping mall and all the trees were made into designer coffee tables.

~The End~

* * *

Hehe, sorry, I was in a weird mood. Anyway! Please hit that magic review button and tell me what you thought!! (of the chapter, not the mini-story) ((though if you wanna review the mini-story too I'd love it!!))

This special chapter 30 is dedicated to all you amazing readers and reviewers. I wouldn't have gotten here without you. (and you know I mean that)  
~ Demonlrd


	31. And Here We Go

Demonlrd here with another really short chapter! Sorry, but I just wanted to get this in so I can work out the final sequence (which might be very long so it might be two chapters. one for plot one for fight. or some such, I'm not sure)

Thanks a million to DoomRabbit (who's finally back!!) Abbs of the faeries and Archangelsredemption (you get a reply at the end) for the wonderful reviews. Also thanks to WowGoodNamesAreHard (though I'm not sure if s/he reads this or not) for adding me to their author alert/fave list. 3 lovelovelove

Well, I still don't own anything I don't own.

Also, the point of three things happening simultaneously last chapter was to confuse you and intrigue you and make you wanna know what's going on. All shall be explained... NOW!

* * *

**Chapter 31: And Here. We. Go.**

Amara threw a fireball into the darkness but her target quickly dodged.

"We don't have time for this!" Pietro yelled. "We gotta get to the Danger Room!"

"Why?" Toad asked.

"Cause that's where he's headed! Now stop being and idiot! My sister needs you!"

Toad quickly hopped off. "Hold on schnookums! Toad's comin!"

"You too!" Pietro ordered, racing off.

"How do we know that was him?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, Nikolai did steal his powers…" Jubilee added.

"Yeah," Rogue started after him, "but we 'ave people in there. So if that wasn' Pietro he's about to walk inta our trap. And if that _was_ Pietro…"

There was no need to finish that sentence. The other girls hurried after her.

******

Pietro came to a stop and screamed finding himself right between Leigh's team and the Morlocks in a dark hallway. Suddenly, everyone's powers were aimed at him.

"Woah! Woah! Don't shoot the messenger, right?" he laughed weakly.

"What message?" Storm stepped forward, white hair writhing in the winds she'd called.

"He's headed to the Danger Room. Rogue's team is on the way there."

Leigh growled and took off towards the Danger Room, ignoring everyone else. Remy spun around and raced after her. Remy panted, struggling to keep up with her even in his shape. Leigh almost never ran, yet she seemed to run without tiring. It was anger that kept her going. Pure rage welling up inside her, pumping adrenaline through her body. They had teamwork, they had the Brotherhood, they had the Morlocks, they had a chance; but she wanted him. She wanted to be the one to bring him down. She wanted him on his knees at her feet. She had things she needed to ask him.

******

The Danger Room doors slid open and something rushed in. Fred threw himself at it only to end up laying on the floor looking like an idiot. Piotr prepared to leap down and Wanda's hands glowed, but Logan signaled them to wait.

"No point in blowin our cover if we can' even see him," he explained.

Indeed, no one could follow the man's movements as he raced around the room. Fred stood beside Bobby, both unsure of what to do. If they sealed the door he'd be trapped with them, but no one would be able to help them. But if they left the door open, he might get away.

The door slid open again, making their decision for them.

"Help's coming," Leigh panted, running into the room. She approached the center of the Danger Room, all eyes fell on her. "Nikolai!" she screamed. "Nikolai!" She slowly turned in a circle, looking for anything that would give him away. "Get your sorry ass out here an-"

He suddenly appeared before her, his fingers tight around her throat. He waved his other hand, pulling Wanda from the booth and holding her hands still at her sides. Still using Jean's power he shoved Fred and Bobby out of the room, sealing the door and the booth with Bobby's power.

"Foolish little girl," he whispered, watching her try to fight against him, "no one's here to save you this time."

* * *

Ohhh Eemmm Gee!! Leigh is, like, gonna die!! maybe. Who knows? I knows! Wanna know? Press that magic little review button to motivate me to put up the next chapter. (and don't think it won't happen just cause she's my OC. I've killed OCs before. I'm unpredictable like that, mwahaha).

Ok then, thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you review! (or at least continue to read: Mutie-Prison!!)  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Archangelsredemption: I love RPGs too, cept I haven't played one in a while... =( Which Final Fantasy? By Cerberus I'm gonna guess VIII (I got stuck there too =[ ) Anyway, this chapter cleared all that up so now your head can stop hurting. ^.^ (I hope...) And yeah, I am rather in love with the stats myself, thanks. As always, love getting your reviews, hope you continue to read and I don't disappoint you.


	32. Listen Close to Everybody's Heart

Demonlrd here amazed by her own updating speed!! Once I sat down to work everything just kinda fell into place, ya know? And as we approach the end I would once again like to thank all you wonderful readers. Especially my reviewers: Archangelsredemtion, DoomRabbit, Abbs of the faeries, and IslandGurl2286.

Things are certainly getting interesting aren't they? This is the first time I've made it this far into a story... we're at the climax people, there's no turning back, this is where it all happens. Enjoy.

And I still own nothing except what's mine.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Listen Close to Everybody's Heart, and Hear That Breaking Sound**

Remy slammed Bobby against the wall.

"Whaddya mean ya can' open it?" he roared.

"Look, I just make ice, I can't melt it!"

He dropped the boy and turned to Fred. "An you can' break t'rough?"

Fred shook his head sadly. "I tried."

Well, if they couldn't get through the ice… Remy slammed his hands against the wall, filling it with energy and letting it explode. He tried again, and again, but to no avail. He fell to his knees sobbing. The Danger Room was impenetrable. Once the doors were sealed, no one got in… and no one got out.

******

Logan slashed again and again against the ice wall, but it just kept growing. Piotr stood beside him, trying to bash his way out. There was nothing they could do. It was too thick.

"Goddammit, Jean!" Logan roared in frustration. "Can't you _do_ something?"

"I- I'm trying," she panted. "His mind is too strong, I can't get in." She squeezed her eyes shut. "But- Amara and Roberto are on their way. They'll be able to melt through the ice…"

Logan growled. "They better get here in time." He began fighting twice as hard against the ice.

Warren sat dejectedly in a corner, unable to do anything. Guilt and hopelessness pouring over him.

******

Leigh struggled fiercely as Nikolai pulled her off the ground. The rage and adrenaline were still coursing through her, giving her the strength she needed, but her air was running out, and he was still stronger. The vines leapt from her arms, digging their thorns into his skin, but he simply used her power to push them away. Torn between two loyalties, the vines fell to the floor. The orangey-red flower in her hair writhed in firey anger, trying to give its energy to Leigh, but it still wasn't enough. Her frantic thrashing became weaker, her focus blurred. She managed to get her hands around Nikolai's wrist, but barely had the strength to hold on…

Suddenly, she was gasping for air, laying on the cold Danger Room floor. _Oh God, thank you_. But before she could rest, he roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She recoiled at the malicious glint in his eyes. He'd thought of something, and she wasn't going to like it.

******

Wanda struggled futilely against the mental bonds, hoping that the man's torn attention would weaken his hold. All she had to do was move a finger. Even a twitch would be enough. But no, she couldn't even move her head. She was stuck against the wall, watching him torture his own daughter. Rage built inside her as she remembered what her father had done to her. Just one movement would be all she needed to end this man. The anger grew, and grew, her powers fighting against her, wanting to be loose. She pulled against the mental bonds, tried to unleash her fury, but she was trapped. And after he'd finished with his daughter he would come for her. And they would all die.

She poured all her focus into her right pointer finger. All she needed was a twitch…

*****

"I've been thinking," Nikolai said, looking down into Leigh's frightened green eyes, "a fast death, that's not so fun. I want to enjoy this." He called on Jean's power, entering into the girl's mind, feeling her fear and desperation. "After years of chasing you, it'd be a shame to finish you off so quickly." He called on Rogue's power, but unlike the girl herself, _he_ had control. As he touched his hand to Leigh's cheek, he got a quiet trickle instead of the uncontrollable flood Rogue triggered. "You're going to die, slowly, and I am going to watch."

But what he hadn't accounted for was the the stream of memories that accompanied Leigh's energy and life-force. When he'd touched the others, it had been brief, and it had been quick, only the strongest memories and emotions had accompanied the contact. But this was slow, and everything in Leigh's mind came pouring into his, magnified by his presence in her mind.

_It is her birthday. She is turning three years old. She asked her mommy and daddy almost a hundred times if there would be a clown. Now the party is almost over. She is eating cake with her friends. There is no clown. A man comes in with a white face and a red nose and funny hair. But it is not a clown, it is daddy. It is night-time. The party is over. Mommy tells her the clown was sick. Daddy was a clown to make her happy. She loves her daddy._

_It is dark. She is alone. She hears a noise and thinks it is the monster in her closet. She wants to run but if she does the monster under her bed will grab her legs and eat them. She screams. Mommy comes in. Mommy isn't afraid of the monsters. They will not hurt mommy because she is an angel. Mommy sits on the bed and makes lights. Mommy puts the lights in the closet and under the bed. The monsters die. The monsters do not like light. She loves her mommy._

_She hears screaming. She gets out of bed, not paying attention to the monsters. She goes to her mommy's room to see why she is screaming. Her daddy is there, but he has a gun. Daddy shoots mommy. Mommy's blood is everywhere, but she cannot be dead, angels cannot die. Daddy picks her up and takes her to her room. Daddy says mommy was a freak. She is afraid of her daddy._

_She is ten. It is her birthday. The people she lives with are having a party. She pretends she is happy. There are other children there, but she does not know them. They are not her friends. She is eating cake with the other children. A man walks in with a white face and a red nose and funny hair. He is a clown. She screams and runs away. The other children laugh at her. The family sends her back to the place with the nuns._

_She is twelve. Too old for nightmares and monsters under the bed. She wakes up screaming. He was in her head. He was there with a gun. Her daddy was trying to kill her. They tell her it was just a dream. They tell her her daddy is in jail. She does not believe them._

_She is at her new home. Ms. Orloff and Mikal are out shopping. She is watching Alice in Wonderland. She loves the movie because the flowers sing. But she is afraid of the cat. It appears and disappears. She still covers her eyes when it is on the screen. "Katty," a voice whispers behind her. She turns around and looks at him. It is like her nightmares all over again. _

Nikolai winced and tried to pull away, but he's trapped in the stream of Leigh's memories.

_She sits alone in her room. The Institute isn't that bad once you get past all the people. But people really seem to be drawn to her. Someone knocks on her door and she looks up. Logan walks in and ruffles her hair. It's time for their Danger Room session. She enjoys being in the Danger Room with him. She can get out her anger and doesn't have to explain herself. _

_She is in the kitchen drinking a bottle of Heineken. Logan sits across the table from her and Remy leans against the counter behind her. They pass the night talking about anything from women to T.V. to history. She wishes this were really her family. She wishes Logan were her dad…_

Nikolai snapped his hand away and froze. Torpid (1) stepped away from him, putting her glove back on. With Nikolai frozen, Wanda was released and ran forward to officially bind his powers. Amara and Roberto, who had melted through the frozen door to get everyone in, began unfreezing the booth. Remy ran past everyone and fell to his knees, pulling Leigh against his chest.

"_Chérie_? Y' alright?" He lightly shook her. "Come on, naw, speak ta me. Lookit me. Please?" He kissed her forehead, his demon eyes un-characteristically moist. "Don' do dis ta me."

"Y'alright, sunshine?" Logan asked, jumping down from the booth and joining the others. "What you cryin for, Cajun?"

His eyes fell on Leigh's motionless form. He roared and grabbed the paralyzed Nikolai, staring into his frozen, shocked eyes. "You best hope you stay frozen, bub. Cause the second you can feel it, I'm gonna rip you ta shreds."

* * *

(1) The creepy Morlock with big hands who paralyzes people by touching them. (just for those of who didn't know her name, I actually had to look it up)

* * *

Wait, what? Did Leigh just die? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!? Guess you'll have to come back for the next chapter to find out huh? If you're mad at me right now (or if you're not) press that magic little review button and let me know!!  
Laughing manically,  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. Don't worry, I won't make you wait long. The next chapter is typed and will be up tomorrow.


	33. Now the Time Has Come

Here it is folks. The moment you've all been waiting for. The final chapter of Mutie-Prison. I know I said it'd be up "tomorrow" but in my time zone it is "tomorrow".

I just wanna thank you all for sticking with me this far.

* * *

**Chapter 33: And Now the Time Has Come to Say Good-bye**

Remy and Logan sat on either side of the med-bed, fighting to stay awake. Kurt knelt by the foot of the bed praying. Remy took the cup of coffee Rogue offered him and adjusted the oxygen mask covering Leigh's mouth and nose. Logan looked at him over the unconscious girl's body and placed her arm more securely around Mary-Anne.

The Brotherhood had regrouped and gone home. The few Morlocks that had come to help had returned to the sewers. The lockdown had been aborted, the passwords reset, and the underclassmen returned to their rooms. Roberto, Amara, Alex, even Bobby and Piotr were bunched outside the med-wing, waiting for news. Professor Xavier, Scott, and Jean remained in the med-bay, keeping an eye on their prisoner. Before Leigh had blacked out, she'd asked them not to kill him, though no one was sure why. Dr. McCoy had given him a shot of something that reversed his mutation and he had been bound and gagged both physically and mentally.

Remy and Logan had spent three days waiting. Remy's body shook from exhaustion, but he never slept for more than fifteen minutes. What if she woke up? What if something happened while he was sleeping? What if Nikolai got loose? What if-?

Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don' worry, swamp rat. Ah'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah. Sure," he agreed.

******

Life at the mansion returned to normal. Everyone went about their normal lives, blissfully unaware that Nikolai still resided in the mansion. Jean and the professor kept him much in the same state as Leigh: immobile, silent, surviving through an IV and oxygen mask. But his mind was awake. His eyes were open, his mind aware of all that occurred in the room. Leigh had yet to make any sign that she was aware of what was happening.

"Her mind has suffered great trauma," the professor explained, trying to placate and angry Remy. "She has put herself into a restorative coma as a way of coping with what has happened."

"Well, can' ya jus' go in her mind an' clean 't out for 'er?" he asked, agitated.

"Remy, you know I can't-"

"I don' know nuthin! Ya say ya can' mess wit' sumone's mind wit'ou' permission, but dat," he pointed at Nikolai lying in the far bed, "still 'appened."

"Remy, a person's mind is a delicate thing," he explained, still keeping his calm. "Would you have me risk permanently damaging Leigh's mind?"

Remy stopped and returned to his post at Leigh's side. He hesitantly reached out and took her hand. It was freezing. Her warmth was gone. His heart leapt, fear rising within him.

"Come on, _chérie,_" he whispered, "ya gotta get over dis. We need ya."

Logan entered, still in uniform from his Danger Room session with the New Mutants. "Anything new, Chuck?" Seeing Remy slouched by the bed he answered himself, "guess not."

He went into the next room to change into normal clothes, it hurt him to be around the unconscious girl. He'd promised to make her smile, to bring the light back into their lives. And now she was unconscious in bed. Practically a vegetable. And the light was gone, possibly for good. His hand clenched on the bed frame and he winced slightly as it bent in his grip. Pulling on his shirt, he ignored the distorted bed frame and returned to the main room. Sitting across the bed from Remy, he glared at Nikolai.

"I know you can hear me, bub," he growled. "And the second I get the OK, I'm gonna rip you ta pieces. _Slowly._" He extended a claw. "First one toe, then the next, then the next…" another claw "then your fingers, one by one…" another claw "then-"

"Then I'm gonna blow up your feet," Remy added. "Then your hands-"

"Then I'm gonna cut up your calves in… three inch strips-"

"But first, I'm gonna break your knee-caps, and your elbows and pull your arms and legs out of their sockets-"

"Ugh, you're making me nauseous."

Logan and Remy both looked down. Logan's world was suddenly bright, those large, green eyes blinked sleepily up at him. Remy leaned closer, warmth rushing through his body. It was like the first day of spring after a century of winter.

"Remy's sorry, _amour_, he got a bit carried away." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, sighing happily. "He won' do 't again."

"I hope not." As she struggled to get up Logan held her down and Remy jumped to help her.

"Leave her," the professor said, rolling over to the bed, "she needs to rest. It's nice to have to back with us, Leigh."

"Rest?" she asked sarcastically. "I feel like I've been sleeping for a hundred years." Her eyes fell on Nikolai. "But I was awake for that."

She sat up and turned to face her father. Logan and Remy each kept a hand on her, afraid to stop her, but afraid to let her go.

"Is he awake?" she asked.

"He can hear you," Professor Xavier answered.

"Not good enough," she stood up, using Remy and the IV stand for support. "I want him awake."

"I don't think that's the best-"

"DO IT!" she roared, heat flooding the room. Remy wrapped an arm tightly around her and she forced herself to calm down. "Please."

The professor nodded and released the mental bonds on Nikolai. The man stayed still in bed, acting as though he were still held in place. Leigh stumbled her way across the room, Remy close at her side. Logan crossed the room to stand behind her, Mary-Anne cradled gently in his arms. Leigh took her from him, smiling a quiet "thank-you". She placed the tiny rose bush on the bed beside Nikolai and it lashed out, tying him down with thorny branches. She stood over him, watching his wide, fearful eyes.

"Stop pretending, Nikolai," she hissed. "Come on, talk to me."

"You wouldn't kill your own father, would you?" he stammered.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna be daddy? Before you were more than willing to kill your own daughter. Oh wait, didn't you say _I_ killed your daughter? That I was, just a freak?"

He scowled, acting brave. "What are you playing at, girl?"

"I have questions, and you're going to answer them." She leaned on the bed, glaring at him. "Got it?"

"Bite me."

She frowned and the branches tightened, the thorns drawing trickles of blood. "They aren't the only ones who can be cruel," she hissed. "I learned a lot from you. You proud?"

He gasped in pain as he shuddered, everything hurt. "Alright, what?"

"Why'd you do it?" He stared at her blankly. "Kill Mom? Take the MGH? Hunt mutants? Hunt me? Come here? Why'd you pull away in the Danger Room?"

Remy started. 'Pull away?' Hadn't Torpid been the one to stop him?

"Mutants are a plague on humanity. How long until they decide they're better than normal people and try to take over the world? I watch the news, I see those mutant terrorists. And I took the MGH because I needed to be stronger to defeat those mutie-freaks. I didn't realize it would turn me into… into a freak. I was going to off myself after I'd finished with you. Wipe out the whole blood-line. I needed to kill you before I could kill myself, purify my bloodline. Maybe then God would forgive me my sins…"

She grabbed his collar. "But in the Danger Room, when you were trying to kill me, you pulled away, you _stopped_. Why?!"

He smirked, seeing an opening. "Why do you want to know? What? You think it was cause I still loved you? Because I _cared_ that you'd rather have that freak," he nodded at Logan, "as a father? You think _that's_ why I had 'Katty' as my password?"

"I never said anything about the password," Leigh interrupted.

He faltered. "Fine. So I hoped maybe some of my little girl was left. That you weren't completely the freak you had become. So what? You think that changed anything?"

"No," she answered flatly. "I just wanted to hear you admit it." She turned and walked away. "You guys can do what you want to him, just don't make me hear about it."

Logan and Remy turned to the trapped man as Leigh walked away to have her IV removed. The killers inside them rose up, relishing the chance to release their inhibitions. But Remy faltered as he glanced over his shoulder at Leigh. She was watching him, her perfect green eyes full of pain. He bit back his anger, reigning in the killer struggling to get loose. Patting Logan on the back, he turned and walked over to Leigh. After the professor had finished checking her and given her permission to leave, Remy caught her in the hallway, pulling her tight against his chest and pressing his lips to hers. Leigh froze, but for the first time it was _her_ that felt the firey heat.

"Don' you _evah_ scare meh like dat again, d'accord?" he whispered, locking her green eyes with his demon ones. She nodded silently and he pulled her back against his chest. "Damn near scared meh ta death."

******

Roberto, Bobby, and Alex tackled her the moment she opened the door. Scott stepped through the mob and tousled her hair, a rare smile on his face. Amara waited for the boys to break away before giving Leigh a massive hug of her own.

"We were all really worried about you," she said.

"Yeah, especially since the prof wouldn't let us check in on ya," Alex added.

"What happened to the bad guy?" Bobby asked.

"When do we get to finish him?" Roberto clenched his fists.

"Sorry ta disappoint ya, fellahs, bu' Wolverine's got dat covered," Remy explained.

A groan of disappoint rose from the three young mutants. Leigh chuckled and looked up expectantly at the quiet 'bamf'.

"I always have great timing, huh?" Kurt asked, scratching his head nervously with a blue hand.

"Kurt! You're okay!" Leigh skipped across the room and hugged him. "I'm glad," she whispered for only him to hear.

He turned a nice shade of purple and backed away. "Yeah, well, I did spend the fight hiding," he stammered.

"Hey, that was important!" she chided. "If he'd gotten your power we probably never would've caught him!"

"I dunno," Bobby commented, "with you acting as live-bait and all…" They all chuckled. "But we're really glad to have you back."

And so life at the mansion returned to normal. No more huge threats arose, the Brotherhood stopped being the enemy and became more of an annoying spin-off, and Nikolai had his mind and powers bound and was placed in a high-security prison. Warren, having been freed from Leigh's power once and for all, returned to dating the beautiful daughters of millionaires. Kurt, realizing Leigh wasn't interested in him as anything but a friend, and Kitty, who finally got fed-up with Lance being an ass-hole, began dating. Mikal returned to his life, finally appreciating mutants a bit more. Finally, three months after Leigh first told him about her father, Logan met with Ms. Orloff and took Leigh as his surrogate daughter (1).

* * *

(1) Because he doesn't have a legal name or social security number or any of that stuff he was unable to legally make her his daughter.

* * *

And there it is. Sorry Leigh's whole "waking-up" thing wasn't explained well.

Please stay tuned after the credits for a super-special bonus treat. And don't forget to hit that magic review button one last time.

It's been a nice run guys. 33 chapters in about a month and a half. Well, I'm not gonna get all choked up here, see you next chapter.  
~ Demonlrd


	34. Curtain Call

**Curtain Call**

Hey all. Thanks for hanging around. This is the part where I'm allowed to get all choked up. Alright, well first things first, as of right now this story has:

2795 hits

by over 700 readers

from 43 countries

plus 74 reviews.

Speaking of reviews, all my gratitude and love goes out to:

DoomRabbit for reviewing every chapter

Abbs of the faeries for silently stalking until chapter 23. And also for reviewing every chapter after. Your reviews were always interesting to read and gave me things to think about when writing the next chapter.

Archangelsredemption for frequently reviewing (even when tired) and for being sweet and entertaining.

A thousand thank-you's to all my other reviewers:

Catherine Rhys

Bloody Wynter

Random hyper asylum escapee

cleareyes25

RavenWolfe

doreangrey

Mirrored In My Mind

Jokegirl

Ddme3

Sabriel

IslandGurl2286

A million thank-you's to everyone who put this on their alerts list (and yes I know some of these are the same people that reviewed so you just get a thousand PLUS a million)

Bloody Wynter

DoomRabbit

IslandGurl2286

Jokegirl

RomyGirl123

cleareyes25

doreangrey

forced2Bafangirl

high lord mage

sailormoon846212

A million thank-you's (plus 1) to all you amazingly wonderful people who added this story to your favorites (if you're on another list too just add everything together)

Ddme3

IslandGurl2286

Nitegirl

cleareyes25

forced2Bafangirl

Also a billion thank-you's to 555Diana555 for mentioning she liked my writing in her story.

And all my love and gratitude goes out to everyone who read this story. I wouldn't have had the motivation to finish this without you guys!!!

And now.....

**Super Special Bonus!!!**

Some of you may have noticed little references to things in the titles of chapters or even within the chapters themselves. Because I don't want to just end this, I decided to take the time to quick explain the things I meant to be references to things or just the things I didn't quote. This is just something for you to scroll through if you'd like, if not you won't be missing out on anything.

I own none of this so don't sue me!!!

**Chapter 1: Nothing to Hide**

The title of this chapter is just a reference to Leigh's not seeing the need to hide her powers. However, in this chapter she says: "You can't always get what you want, but sometimes you get what you need." This is a quote from the song "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by the Rolling Stones. It alludes to the fact that while Leigh doesn't want to be at the Xavier Institute, she admits it may be good for her.

**Chapter 2: Panick Attack**

Move along folks, nothing to see here.

**Chapter 3: Mary-Anne**

The only thing here is Mary-Anne herself. She was actually inspired by a potted miniature rose-bush my mom got me one summer. I named her Mary-Anne. Damn I loved that thing…

**Chapter 4: The Wild Blue Yonder**

This chapter references the nickname Boom-boom gave to Kurt in episode 16 "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom!" During the Danger Room session she calls him: "Wild Blue Yonder Boy". This chapter also focuses on Kurt.

**Chapter 5: A Couple of Rats**

This title builds off the fact that Rogue calls Remy a "swamp rat" and also the fact that (in the thesaurus) another synonym for "rogue" is "rat" so Remy and Rogue in this situation are "a couple of rats."

**Chapter 6: The Trouble With Schools Is: They Always Try to Teach the Wrong Lessons**

This chapter title is a line from one of my favorite songs from the musical "Wicked": "Dancing Through Life."

**Chapter 7: That Girl is so Dangerous**

So basically I ran a Google search for songs with "Dangerous" in them (to relate to the Danger Room) and ended up with this line from the song "Dangerous" by Akon.

**Chapter 8: Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

Another line from a song. This is from Shawn Mullins's "Lullaby". I felt it appropriate with Leigh trying to comfort Logan. And (as anyone who's familiar with the Origins series or anything relating to Wolverine's past knows) James Howlett is Logan's real name. (ok, who else is totally pumped for X-men Origins: Wolverine? Have you SEEN the previews?? GAMBIT IS IN IT!! AND WOLVERINE!! what more could you want in a movie?)

**Chapter 9: Sometimes the Past Don't Stay Where It's Put**

This title simply references a line in the chapter. The Rogue/Remy kiss thing references another Evo episode (I'm sure you all know it)

**Chapter 10: … An Angel of the First Degree**

This is another line from a song from the musical "Rent". It's from when Collins and Angel first met. Thought it appropriate considering this is when Leigh and Angel first meet. Kurt's dream references Kurt's past in the series.

**Chapter 11: The Awkward Turtle**

The awkward turtle is a hand gesture for awkward situations. It's explained in the A/N. "I'm not your Google." is a reference to Kingdom of Loathing. When you face a certain enemy it uses lots of big words and then tells you it's not your search engine.

**Chapter 12: Things Get Weird...er**

Nothing to see here, move along.

**Chapter 13: I've Got Sunshine on a Cloudy Day**

This is a line from the song "My Girl." I love that song. It also relates to Leigh's new power which we learn about in this chapter.

**Chapter 14: Angels and Demons**

This one's actually a book title but I don't remember the author. It references Warren (the Angel) and Remy (with his Demon Eyes). Leigh's line "you're putting me in solitary" relates back to her comparing the mansion to a prison.

**Chapter 15: Lizards and Moths and Bats and Moles and Rats (oh my!!)**

This title references all the animals that are mentioned in this chapter. The song that begins the chapter is "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling. If you're interested there's a link on my profile because I used it for a Romy song-fic.

**Chapter 16: The Secret Garden**

This title references a book, a musical, and a song from that musical. It relates to the abandoned garden Remy takes Leigh too which reminds me of the garden in "The Secret Garden."

**Chapter 17: The Useless Chapter That Only Serves to Provide Information That May-or-May-Not Be Necessary Later in the Story**

The title pretty much explains itself. However, Piotr and Rogue being together alludes to some episodes of other X-men Verses where Rogue and Colossus are together for the very same reason: he's immune to her power in his metal form (although in X-men: Evo he wasn't)

**Chapter 18: Top-Secret Notebook of Leigh (AKA Sunshine) never to be read by anyone EVER!!**

Again, pretty much self-explanatory. More or less anything of importance here is something that was established in past chapters. Anything not important is just something random I made up. Scott's "Classification" is a reference to the song "Sunglass at Night."

**Chapter 19: It's a Bird! It's a Plane!! It's… the PLOT!!**

References Superman "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Superman!" The sparkling wine references Warren's listed 'preferred drink' from the last chapter. Kurt's "horrible timing" relates to the fact that the last three times he 'ported in on Leigh she was with Warren in a rather intimate situation.

**Chapter 20: Here's to the Past, She Can Kiss my Glass**

Another song! This one is called "Broken Heart's-ville" and it relates to Leigh's recounting of past events. "I don't like this" is the same as the first line of the last chapter. This chapter also explains why Leigh doesn't like hiding her power and why Mikal calls her "Katerina" and the beginnings of her panic attacks.

**Chapter 21: No Wonder They Say I'm Bright**

This title mimics one of Leigh's lines and plays off the fact that her "sun"power makes her seem "bright" (light-wise) to some people. "Ha, I made a funny" is a reference to Spiderman who often cracks jokes at inappropriate times.

**Chapter 22: Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**

Another song quote!! This one from the song "Sweet Dreams" by two different people. I personally prefer the version by Marilyn Manson. It references the two dream sequences in this chapter. Remy's line regarding his 'demon eyes' is the same as in the chapter "Angels and Demons" (his way of proving it's him)

**Chapter 23: In the Middle of the Night**

Yep, another song relating to the fact that all this happens at night. "fearless leader" relates to "Rocky and Bullwinkle". All the poker hands are real hands.

**Chapter 25: See, What Had Happened Was…**

Is a phrase that people are probably familiar with (I think…) and relates to everything that happened before.

**Chapter 25: Tell Me What You Know**

This is a quote from Nickelback's "Just to Get High" and relates to the fact that the professor is going to explain what he knows (how simple) MGH is referenced in other Marvel verses. The cheerful computer voice is my reference to the film "Space Balls" Beserker is sent to the Morlocks because in one of the episodes (it's too late for me to look up which) he seems to have some kind of understanding/relationship with them. And Leigh's line regarding heroes is a reference to "Serenity" (one of my favorite movies)

**Chapter 26: Putting the Pieces in Motion**

This is a chess reference that is continued in chapter 29. Roberto's ID confirmation relates back to chapter 17's reference to him and Leigh always playing WOW.

**Chapter 27: Things Get Complicated**

The title says it all.

**Chapter 28: You've GOT to be Kidding Me…**

Stand back everyone, nothin here to see. (ok that is a Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog quote)

**Chapter 29: Middle Game**

Continues the chess reference from chapter 26. (The chess thing relates to Professor X and Magneto in the movies who are always playing chess)

**Chapter 30: Setting Up**

Yeah, I started getting lazy here near the end. So just keep scrolling.

**And Now For Something Completely Different**

This is here to take up space and celebrate chapter 30. The title of course references Monty Python's Flying Circus. The tree giving small children apples is a reference to Shel Silverstein's "The Giving Tree." The 'hundred acre wood' of course references "Winnie the Pooh". The other things in the story (the things the trees do NOT do) is just making fun of stories where trees do all sorts of strange things normal trees don't do.

**Chapter 31: And Here. We. Go.**

Actually, this references Heath Ledger as the Joker in The Dark Knight (loved him in that movie) Toad's reaction references his infatuation with Wanda in the series.

**Chapter 32: Listen Close to Everybody's Heart, and Hear That Breaking Sound**

This references the song "My Eyes" from "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog" (love that movie, love Joss Whedon, love Neil Patrick Harris, love Nathan Fillion, love it all) I felt it appropriate considering Nikolai is leeching off Leigh's feelings and everyone thinks Leigh is dead. Wanda's part references the part established in the mental hospital in the series that all she needs to do is move a finger to use her power. Some of Leigh's memories reflect back to things that were established earlier in the story.

**Chapter 33: And Now the Time Has Come to Say Good-bye**

This relates to the end song of "The Mickey Mouse Club." It fits cause it's over. =( Rogue brining Remy things hints at the Romy I love and the relationship Rogue wants to have with him. Kurt's comment about his timing relates back to all the other times he's 'ported in at odd moments. Kurt and Kitty together is just cause I'm a huge Kurtty fan. =3

* * *

Well, there ya go. As for that sequel I'd hinted at, I'm gonna try writing it on my own first, this way if it flops I don't disappoint anyone. Keep an eye out for it (and I'll post here when it's up for all you with the story-alert)  
I can't believe I may be writing this for the last time... If you're gonna miss me (or if you're not) hit that magic review button one last time.  
All my love and gratitude,  
~ Demonlrd


	35. Love Song

When I saw you  
You were full of light.  
You shone more than the stars  
And the sun was jealous of you  
Because of your beauty.

The people want you  
They wish for you  
They cry for you  
The love you.  
But nobody knows that you exist just for me

A smile of yours is better  
Than all the words  
The people say.  
And if you'll always be with me,  
I'll not need God and his Heaven  
Because my sky, my life, and my light is you

Don't stop to smile and shine!  
I cannot breathe without them.

Kill the enemies and come back to me  
There's no reason to survive  
If you're not here to protect me.

This was written by a friend of mine's best friend, when I read it I immediately thoght of this story. So I decided to share it with you in celebration. (please note the author is Italian so some of the grammar isn't perfect, but this is the exact way she wrote it)

**Wait, in celebration of what?!?!? **

I'm glad you asked strange bold voice! I have officially put up the first chapter of the sequel!!!

**W00T!!!!**

My thoughts exactly!! And (if you're interested) you can find this story under the title of Love Song (although that title will be changing as soon as I have time to think of something else)

So what are you waiting for? Get over and tell me what you think!!!

~ Demonlrd


End file.
